My Secret
by VC18
Summary: Vegeta und C18 teilen ein Geheimnis. Aber nur einer von beiden kennt die ganze Wahrheit...


**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAlso mir gehören keine der in Dragonball Z vorkommenden Charaktere und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, leider. Weiß nicht ob man das noch sagt, aber sicher is sicher. Die Geschichte ist abwechseln in der Sicht von Vegeta und**_ C 18_** geschrieben. Hoffe alles ist verständlcihe und ihr habt Spaß. Und schreibt mir viele Kommentare :D Los gehts!**

**My Secret**

**Schmale Schultern, langer graziler Rücken, schmale Taille, runder fester Hintern, und laaange dünne Beine. Nackte schneeweiße makelloser Haut. Ich ziehe das Lacken noch ein bisschen tiefer sodass ich einen besseren Blick auf deinen Hintern werfen kann. Etwas in mir regt sich und ich überlege wie ich dich am besten und, der Entwicklung der Hitze die in mir aufsteigt zu urteilen, schnellsten Wecken kann. Ich lehne mich leicht über dich um dein Gesicht zu sehen. Habe aber kein Glück weil es unter deinen zerzausten Haaren verborgen liegt. Trotzdem streiche ich deine Haare am Nacken entlang und deine Körpermitte entlang, zwischen deinen Schultern bis zu deinem Po.**

_Erschrocken reise ich die Augen auf. Das Licht scheint mir direkt ins Gesicht und ich schließe die Augen wieder. Federleicht streicht mir eine Hand den Rücken runter, umgreift meinen Po. Ein zarter Kuss, noch einer und noch einer. Ich kann nichtmehr länger vorgeben zu schlafen und strecke mich genüsslich. Langsam öffne ich wieder meine Augen. Als ich durch die Deckenhohe Fensterscheibe ins Freie Blicke trifft mich fast der Schlag. Das Licht von dem ich ausgegangen bin, dass es die Tischleuchte neben dem Bett ist, ist in Wahrheit das Licht der Sonne die schon hell und blenden oben am Himmel steht. Ruckartig springe ich vom Bett auf und fange an meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen_.

„_Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"_

„**Warum sollte ich?" **_Dieser arrogante… AH!_

„_Willst du dass alles zu Ende ist? Das Gott und die Welt davon erfährt?"_

„**Lass doch bitte Gott da raus, und ich mache jede Wette mit dir das er es schon weiß, der Spanner."**

„_Ich weiß wirklich nicht was dich daran so amüsiert und warum du lachst, du bist einfach…"_

„ **Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so laut schreien ;D nachher hört dich noch jemand. Komm lieber wieder zurück ins Bett."**

_Müsste ich meine Schuhe nicht anziehen, hätte ich sie ihm jetzt an den Kopf geworfen. Leise lausche ich an der Tür._

„**Nur keine Falsche scheu. Um die Uhrzeit ist hier Oben kein Mensch. Alles Arbeitstiere."**

_Das Lachen verschwindet nicht aus seiner Stimme, und obwohl ich versucht bin die Tür hinter mir zu zuschlagen ziehe ich sie leise ins Schloss, schleiche langsam den Gang entlang und entfliehe aus dem nächsten Fenster._

**Sie sollte nach all den Jahren wirklich mal entspannter werden. Ich muss in mich hinein lachen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Aber jetzt habe ich hier echt ein Problem und niemand weit und breit der mir damit helfen kann. Also erst mal unter die Dusche.**

_Als ich durch die Haustür hinein schleiche ist es verdächtig ruhig. Am Kühlschrank hängt ein großer Zettel. Hallo Schatz, wollte dich nicht wecken. Es ist Gestern so spät geworden das wir einfach über Nacht geblieben sind. Du weißt ja „Alte Zeiten" und so. War nur kurz daheim um für Marron ein paar frische Kleider zu holen, Goten hat sie mit Matsch beworfen :D Komm doch später vorbei wenn du wach bist. Liebe dich Erleichterung macht sich breit. Ich lasse mich erst mal auf die Couch fallen um tief durch zu Atmen nach diesem Horror Flug. Ich muss duschen so viel steht fest._

_Die Wärme des heißen Wassers macht sich augenblicklich in meinem ganzen Körper breit. Was für eine Nacht. Ich muss den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Kerl. Er schafft es wirklich immer wieder mich in die Scheiße hinein zu ziehen. Erst die 1000ste Geburtstagsfeier von diesem Alten Greis, zieht er mich einfach so ins Meer hinein. Zum Glück war es schon stock Finster und Fackeln sind echt miserable Lichtspender. Dann die Einweihungsparty von Brillenschlanges erster Wohnung. Die Abstellkammer, ca. 1m² groß oder so. Selbigen Hochzeit mit diesem Spinner seiner Tochter, unter dem Büffet Tisch. Um nur einige Highlights seiner Spinnereien zu nennen._

_Ich schlinge mir das Handtuch um den Kopf und gehe rüber zu meinem Schrank um mir was Passendes zum Anziehen heraus zu suchen. Was ihm wohl gefallen würde. Mein Blick huscht über einen kurzen Jeansrock. Stonewashed und unten leicht ausgefranzt. Ja damit hätte er seinen Spaß. Also nehme ich eine Jeans. Weiß schlicht und dazu ein blaues Top. Ich rubbel mir die Haare mit dem Handtuch kräftig durch, kämme sie und beschließe sie Lufttrocknen zu lassen, das bringt mehr Volumen._

**Kaum bin ich in der Küche angekommen, höre ich auch schon diese nerv tötende träller Stimme meinen Namen flöten. „Schätzchen", fängt sie an und sieht mich mit ihren dauer lächelnden Augen an. „ Heute findet doch das Große Alljährliche Barbecue in Gokus Haus statt. Bist du nicht ein bisschen spät dran? Bulma und die anderen sind schon vor zwei Stunden aufgebrochen. Sicherlich haben sie schon mit dem Essen begonnen. Oder gehst du nicht hin?" Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber je länger sie redet desto näher rückt sie mir jedes Mal auf die Pelle und ich hasse das. Dieses Geschmuse und diese Gute Laune Sause die hier alle fahren. Ich schüttele sie schnell ab und bin schon aus der Tür. „War gerade auf dem Weg dahin."**

**Ich hasse diese Strecke. In jeden Kampf flieg ich lieber als einen Fuß auf dieses Land zu setzen. Hoffentlich gibt es wenigstens gut und viel zu essen und wenn ich es geschickt anstelle kann ich Kakarott noch dazu bewegen sich zu einem Kampf hinreißen zu lassen. Soll die schwarze Vogelscheuche sich doch heißer schreien. Das geht mir da rein und da wieder raus.**

**Kaum angekommen laufe ich auch schon dem Grünling über den Weg. „Sag ich doch, verfluchtes Land." Wie erwartet spielt sich die Szenerie wieder hinter dem Haus ab. Um sicher zu stellen das ich nichts verpasse gehen ich trotzdem zur Vordertür rein um ein bisschen in der Küche zu stöbern. Auch wohl wissend das der Grünling über dieses Verhalten die Nase rümpfen wird. Selber schuld wenn er nichts isst. Wozu Leben ohne Fleisch? In jeder Form versteht sich. *g* Von einer neuen Idee gepackt schließe ich den Kühlschrank und gehe direkt in den Garten.**

**Hätte ich das doch mal lieber gelassen. Tausend und ein Luftballon. Viel zu viele Girlanden, Musik das mir die Ohren schmerzen von diesen triefenden Texten und eindeutig zu viele Leute. Da ist ja wirklich echt jeder da, den man unbedingt NICHT sehen will. Sogar Clownface und Psychobarbie.**

„**Hey Vegeta. Dachte schon du kommst nicht. Du solltest dich echt beeilen. Son Goku und der Rest der Jungs haben sich schon übers Buffet her gemacht." Ich kann sie schon von weitem sehen und schmatzen hören. „Wär mir fast entgangen." Ich lasse den Zwerg stehen und geh rüber zum Tisch über dem ein großes Banner Sayajin Fresstisch steht. Zu gern hätte ich ihm den Kragen umgedreht diesem kleinen grinsenden…..AH! Was spricht er mich überhaupt an. Hey Vegeta. Als wären wir Freunde oder sowas.**

_Ich nicke Piccolo zu als ich an ihm vorbei laufe, auch wenn mir sein argwöhnischer Blick nicht gefällt. Ich bin nicht wirklich darauf aus gleich jedem in die Arme zu laufen also laufe ich außen herum und suche mir einen Baum etwas abseits der Menge um mir die Szenerie erst mal aus der sicherer Entfernung anzusehen. Marron kann ich nichts lange verheimlichen. Eben hat sie noch einen Eimer Sand über Trunks Kopf ausgelehrt und im nächsten Moment fährt sie hoch schaut sich um und sieht mich. Zum Glück, recht unauffällig rennt sie zu mir rüber. Ich gehe in die Hocke und nehme sie in die Arme. Sie ist wirklich mein ein und alles. So schön und klug, ganz die Mama. Aufgeregt erzählt sie mir von Gestern wie Goten sie mit Matsch beworfen hat, sogar in ihren Mund hat er es gesteckt. Und sie erzählt mir wie sie ihm später einen Fön ins Badewasser geworfen hat. Ich sags ja immer Fernsehen verdirbt die Kinder. „Das nächste Mal schlägst du ihn zu Kleinholz." Ich richte noch ihre Zöpfe bevor sie fröhlich wieder davon hüpft. Ich schaue ihr noch nach wie sie sich anständig wieder in den Sandkasten mit den Jungs setzt und lasse dann den Blick schweifen. Zwei gefährliche paar schwarze Augen funkeln mich an. Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Ich muss ebenfalls lächeln bemühe mich aber es so Dezenz wie möglich zu halten. Die weißen Bermudas und das dunkelblaue Hemd stehen ihm ausgezeichnet. Partnerlook? Ich spüre dass er gerne zu mir rüber kommen würde. Wir würden einfach hinter der massigen Eiche verschwinden und uns dann absetzen, vielleicht zu dem breiten Gebirgsbach oder dem See zudem er führt. Aber das geht jetzt nun wirklich nicht. Ich Blicke an Vegeta vorbei den fast Deckungsgleich hinter ihm steht ein breit grinsender Kuririn. Ich stoße mich vom Baum ab und gehe auf ihn zu. Ich genieße den Moment, so lässig auf ihn zu zu laufen, ich halte den Blickkontakt solange bis wir fast voreinander stehen, dann gehe ich an ihm und seinem selbstgefälligen grinsen vorbei und bücke mich zu meinem Mann herunter der in seinem Schatten gestanden hat. „Hi" hauche ich ihm zu. „Tut mir leid dass ich so lang geschlafen habe. Hab wohl doch etwas mehr von den schlechten Muscheln gegessen als gedacht." „Hauptsache du bist wieder wohlauf. Schön siehst du aus. Hast du Marron schon begrüßt sie vermisst dich schon den ganzen Tag." Ich nicke und verkneife es mir mich umzudrehen._

**Dieses gerissene Weibsstück. Die kann was erleben. Ich gehe strickt rüber zur Tanzfläche wo Kakarott mit seiner Hexe tanzt, wenn man das seinerseits so nennen kann. Ich hole kräftig aus und platziere meine Faust direkt an seinem Kinn. Es reist ihn von den Füßen und schleudert ihn quer durch die Menge. Dass niemand getroffen wird macht mich zwar ein bisschen betroffen, aber es kann ja nicht jeder Tag ein Guter sein. Kakarott ist schnell auf den Beinen und reibt sich kampfeslustig grinsend das Kinn. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sind wir in der Luft und hämmern aufeinander ein. Wenigstens etwas das Heute klappt.**

**Keine Ahnung wie lang es ging bis wir beide uns verbeult und außer Atem am nahe gelegenen Fluss nieder lassen um uns zu waschen –zum Glück hab ich das Hemd rechtzeitig ausgezogen- aber die Sonne ist bereits hinter den Bäumen am sinken. Kakarott scheint Katzenwäsche im Kurzprogramm zu bevorzugen den als ich gerade mal meine linkes Auge vom Blut das durch die Platzwunde darüber hinein gelaufen ist ausgewaschen habe liegt er schon auf der Wiese wie ein Käfer der auf dem Rücken gelandet ist. Nur nicht zappelnd, aber das könnte ich schnell ändern. Ein grinsen macht sich breit.**

„**Hey Vegeta?" Was haben den Heute alle mit diesem „Hey"? Ich Antworte nicht.**

„ **Sag mal, bei dir läufts wohl gerade nicht so gut he?" Kakarott setzt sich auf und sieht zu mir rüber.**

„**Was läuft nicht?" Ich bin echt genervt. Ich hab ihn klar öfter und härter getroffen als er mich, jeder Blinde könnte das bestätigen.**

„**Na mit dir und du weißt schon?" Ich stutze. Quatsch ausgerechnet Kakarott das blindeste Huhn mit der längsten Leitung die Dauer unterbrochen zu sein scheint will mir weißmachen das er was von meiner, ja was eigentlich, Affäre wäre ja nicht das richtige Wort, ich bin ja ungebunden. Ich ziehe die Augenbraue hoch.**

„**Rede weiter. Ich versteh kein Wort."**

„**Man Vegeta du weist das ich nicht Gut in sowas bin." Er quält sich, wie schön.**

„**Nein weiß ich nicht, also?"**

„**Man echt nicht? Komm schon. Mit dir und Bulma natürlich." Ich glaub ich guck wie ein Auto aber ich fass mich recht schnell wieder denn ich muss lachen das mir der Bauch weh tut.**

„**Oh Kakarott nur weil ich mit ihr ein Kind hab heißt das noch lange nicht das da mehr läuft. Falls du es vergisst ich hab sie nicht wie gewisse andere Leute geheiratet nur weil da ein Braten in der Röhre war. Sie war da, ich war geil und hoppla, Ende der Geschichte." Ich kann sehen dass er zornig wird. Gut, ich wär nach dem Schock auch für eine zweite Runde geladen.**

„**Das ist nicht lustig!" Was schreit er denn so. „Du schläfst doch mit C18!"Wow! Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.**

„**Und wenn schon!" Ich komm mir vor wie im Kindergarten. „Was geht dich mein Sexleben an?"**

„**Viel. Bulma ist meine älteste Freundin und C18 ist die Frau von Kuririn. Mein ältester und bester Freund, falls du dich erinnerst!" Er springt auf.**

„**Buhu. Und jetzt? Soll ich mich in Reue und Demut vor dir auf die Knie werfen? Bestimmt nicht!" Ich wate aus dem Wasser und beginne mich vollständig anzuziehen.**

„**Das wäre zumindest mal ein Anfang!"**

„**Oh Kakarott werd Erwachsen! Es liegen immer zwei im Bett und ICH teile meins mit IHR, und sie IHRS mit MIR!"**

„**Ihr…? Ich glaubs nicht, Vegeta!"**

„**Bla bla bla Kakarott komm zum Punkt! Ich hör mir das nicht länger an."**

„**Was sieht sie bloß in dir? Du bist ein Schwein. Wieviele Menschen hast du schon auf dem Gewissen nur wegen deiner Machtgier? Du behandelst jeden als wär er der letzte Dreck, bist dir zu fein dich mit anderen zu Unterhalten und das ist erst der Anfang!"**

„**Weißt du was? Mach mir doch eine Liste. Und Frag sie selbst. Und erzähl es bloß niemandem du Schwachkopf! Wirst du das schaffen oder muss ich nachhelfen?" Ich war schon fast weg als er nochmal nach mir rief.**

„**Vegeta warte doch, bitte. Ich wollte das ganz anders Anfangen. Aber du hast mich so wütend gemacht. Tut mir leid. Lass uns nochmal Anfangen." Wieder dieser Hundeblick. Und auch wenn ich Immun dagegen bin, fliege ich zurück.**

„**Sprich."**

„**Ich mein nur, das mit Bulma muss ja nicht klappen, ich weiß ja wie sie sein kann aber es gibt doch so unglaublich viele Frauen da draußen und ich bin nicht Blind, ein paar fürs Auge sind auch dabei, warum ausgerechnet sie?"**

**Ich wende mich um zum gehen. War doch Falsch nochmal zurück zu kommen.**

„**Nein nein nein. Warte! Bitte." Ich schnaufe.**

„**Was?"**

„**Ich meine nicht ausgerechnet Kuririns Frau ich meine sie als Frau soweit sie das ist, aber sie hat ja ein Kind bekommen, also… ich mein als Mensch, oder Cyborg oder was auch immer. Oh nein nein nein lauf nicht wieder gleich weiter. Wie soll ich es den sagen?" Ich habe so ein Klos im Hals. Warum um alles in der Welt muss ich so eine Unterhaltung ausgerechnet mit Kakarott führen? Mit Kakarott!**

„**Sie ist attraktiv. Sie kann kämpfen. Sie hat einen hammer Körper. Vögelt mir das Hirn raus! Blonde Haare, Augen wie Eis, runde weiche Titten und das gleiche nochmal ein bisschen größer als Gesäß. Beine, ja Beine die wenn sie sie um dich schlingt, dir der Saft in die Lenden schießt! Und sie lacht so klar und herrlich laut, wenn sie ihren Kopf zurück wirft und ihre Haare sich im Nacken kräuseln. Einfach ihr Gesicht, diese Lippen, weich warm und fest. " Plötzlich packt mich die Wut als ich meine Worte nochmal Revue passieren lasse. Der nächst gelegen Baum muss dran glauben. Ächzend geht er in die Knie.**

„**Scheiße Kakarott! Du mit deinem Gelaber. Sie als Mensch als Frau, bla bla bla. Halt bloß die Klappe ich sags dir!" Und weg bin ich.**

_So ein Testosteron geladener Vollidiot. Was denkt er sich? Wahrscheinlich nichts. Es wird schon bald dunkel und der haut sich immer noch mit diesem Heliumkopf Son Goku. Die Party wird derweil nach drinnen verlagert. Kuririn schlägt vor bald nach Hause zu gehen, da wir mit dem Auto gute drei Stunden unterwegs sein werden. Also verabschieden wir uns von den anderen. Ich schnappe mir Marron und setzte mich mit ihr auf die Rückbank, bette ihren Kopf auf meinem Schoss und streiche ihr die Haare. Sie ist schon müde und ihre Augen schließen sich Augenblicklich._

„_Mama?"_

„_Ja mein Schatz?"_

„_Mama, können Son Goten und Trunks Morgen zu uns zum spielen kommen?"_

„_Aber sicher mein Schatz. Und jetzt schlaf."_

_Die Zeit scheint nicht verstreichen zu wolle. Also schließe ich auch meine Augen. Im Halbschlaf führe ich noch eine Unterhaltung mit Kuririn. Es freut mich dass er sich gut amüsiert hat. Dass er so viele so gute Freunde hat gibt mir Zuversicht für die Zukunft. Ich kann mir und ihm das nicht mehr antun. Und Marron, sie ist so klug und aufgeweckt sie wird es bald merken wenn wir uns getrennt haben. Nur wie sag ich es Kuririn? Er hat ja keine Ahnung, dass unsere Beziehung schon den Bach runter gegangen ist._

_Ich bin froh ein so unkompliziertes Kind zu haben. Sonst hätte ich das nie überlebt. Mit 18 praktisch Schockgefroren und zum Killerroboter umgebaut zu werden ist nicht gerade förderlich für die Entwicklung von häuslich, familiären Werten. Aber Marron ist ein so gutes Kind und der hauchdünne Strohhalm an den Kuririn sich hängt auch wenn er es noch gar nicht weiß, dass er dran hängt._

_Kuririn scheint schon zu schlafen, also schlüpfe ich leise unter die Decke, schön darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken. Doch kaum drehe ich mich um und ziehe die Decke über meine Schultern, merke ich wie sich ein Arm um meine Mitte legt und zarte Küsse meinen Nacken verwöhnen._

„_Du sahst Heute echt heiß aus in deinen weißen Jeans." Er küsst mich weiter und drückt sich an mich. Ich schließe die Augen, den ich weiß worauf das hinaus läuft. Und es ist ja nicht so als fände ich ihn jetzt abstoßend oder ekelhaft nur weil ich mit einem anderen ins Bett gehe. Ich mag ihn immer noch so wie vom ersten Tag an als ich ihn auf dem Highway küsste. Aber er war nach allem was passiert war einfach die Vernünftige Lösung für den Beginn eines neuen Lebens gewesen. Also drehe ich mich zu ihm um drücke ihm einen Küss auf die Stirn während ich ihn langsam auf seinen Rücken drehe damit ich mich auf seine Hüfte setzen kann. Ich feuere mein Negligé in die Ecke und beuge mich zu ihm runter um ihn zu küssen. Es macht mir nichts aus mit ihm zu schlafen, nach all den Jahren kennen wir uns Gut und ich fühle mich in seinen Armen immer noch geborgen und geliebt._

_Ich muss so schnell wie möglich reinen Tisch machen._

**Langsam aber sicher gehen mir die Gebirgsplateaus zum zerschießen aus, und das hier war eigentlich ein besonders hübsches. Aber ich hab mich immer noch nicht abgeregt. Dieser Hund Kakarott, mit seinem dummen Gewäsch. Scheiß doch auf den Glatzkopf und seine Gefühle. Wer kommt zuerst malt zuerst heißt es doch. Und das gilt für mich in jeder Hinsicht. Ich bin der älter, der schönere und ein Prinz noch dazu. Dieses gerede von Bulma und das sie schwierig sein kann und alles, das hat doch damit nichts, aber gar nichts zu tun. Ich habs mit dieser störrischen Erdenfrau versucht, mehrere Male aber sie kam einfach nicht an mich ran. Sie kann meine Vergangenheit nicht nachvollziehen, tut zwar verständnisvoll aber ich sehe in ihren Augen, dass sie gekränkt ist, eingeschüchtert ist und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Und dann redet sie in einem Fluss von diesem und jenem, das interessiert mich aber nicht. Ja sie ist klug aber was soll ich damit anfangen. Und in meiner schwersten Krise auf dem Weg zum Super Saiyajin ist sie auch noch schwanger. Natürlich ist sie treu und das Kind kann nur von mir sein. Ein echtes Schlamassel. Aber sie hielt Trunks wenigstens wie ein Blutegel immer bei sich und so konnte ich mich wenigstens ausreichend auf den Kampf mit den Cyborgs vorbereiten. **

**Bis sie kam. Bricht sie mir doch glatt beide Arme. Heute kann ich darüber lachen wenn ich an unseren Kampf von vor 5 Jahren denken muss. Sie war schnell und wild, immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Und ich wusste nach fünf Minuten das ich keine Chance gegen sie hattee. Aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht aufhören. Es war wie ein Sog der eine Spirale abwärts formte. Und ich bin dir bereitwillig hinterher gelaufen. Bis es knackte. Ich spüre die Stelle an der der Bruch war heute noch, liegt wohl am Alter, he.**

**Und ich war so sauer auf dich, all die Wochen in denen wir von Cell terrorisiert wurden. Und dann als alles vorbei war stehst du wieder vor mir. Genau hier stand ich damals. Habe wie Heute Frust abgelassen, sogar Kakarotts kleine Rotznase Gohan hatte mich überholt. Und als ich herumfahre sehe ich dich da sitzen. Der Fels ist auch heute verschont geblieben. Und heute wie damals sitzt du da. Beine überkreuzt, aufrecht, mit wachem Blick.**

**Salopp schwingst du dich auf die Beine. Ich bin in einer Sekunde bei dir um dich zu küssen. Du riechst verändert. Ich gehe ein Stück auf Abstand und schaue dich an.**

„**Du hattest Sex!"**

„_Vegeta, mach jetzt kein Drama draus. Wir müssen reden."_

„**Ich hasse diesen Satz. Das bedeutet nur Ärger."**

„_Ich werde mich von Kuririn trennen. Jetzt guck nicht so verdutzt."_

„**Und warum solltest du so etwas tun? Du erwartest doch nicht etwa von mir das ich…"**

„_Von dir erwartet keiner etwas Vegeta!"_

„ **Also warum dann das Gespräch?"**

„_Er wird nach Gründen Fragen und ich werde ihm alles erzählen."_

„**Und da ist es nötig meinen Namen zu nennen?"**

„_Du bist unmöglich!"_

„**Und DU hast es mit der Wahrheit bis jetzt auch nicht so genau genommen, wenn ich das mal richtig stellen darf also warum jetzt damit Anfangen. Es wäre die ganze Luft raus!"**

„_Luft?"_

„**Ja das heimliche, verbotene, wenn jetzt noch Kuririn davon erfährt…. Ich habe keine Lust bald von jedem doof angeguckt zu werden. Dann weiß ja jeder wenn wir mal „kurz" verschwinden dass wir vögeln , super!"**

„_Was heißt noch, Vegeta?"_

„**Kakarott weiß Bescheid."**

„_Son Goku? Und wann hattest du vor mir davon zu erzählen? Wenn Kuririn mich darauf anspricht, mit „ach übrigens", oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"_

„**So ungefähr. Ach keine Ahnung was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Es ist im Eimer!"**

„_Du schmeißt du Flinte also ins Korn bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat? Sehr Ehrenhaft von dir, ganz Saiyajin like."_

„ **Los komm, wir schmeißen ihn aus dem Bett und du sagst ihm das du gerade mit mir geschlafen hast und das das schon ewig so geht, nenn ihm bei Gelegenheit auch gleich ein paar Eckdaten, wann und wo und wie wirs getrieben haben und vergiss Gestern nicht, als du sooo krank warst. Also für jemand der spuckend über der Kloschüssel hängen müsste, hast du aber ganz schön geschluckt."**

**BAM!**

„_Fick dich Vegeta!"_

**Weiber! Zum Glück ist sie von sich aus gegangen, sonst hätte ich ihr noch eine verpasst. Dieses miese Weib! Als hätte ich von meinem Kampf mit Kakarott nicht schon eine Platzwunde über dem Auge, nein sie muss nochmal drauf hauen. Ihre rechte hat echt Schmackes.**

**Ach, fick du dich doch C18! Ich muss ihr hinterher, die Schnecke hol ich in null Komma nix wieder ein….**

**Wo steckt sie nur ich hätte ihr längst begegnen müssen. Das lässt nur zwei Schlüsse zu. Entweder sie ist schneller als ich dachte, was ausgeschlossen ist, ich bin mit 70%geflogen, selbst wenn sie in ihrem Zorn 110% geflogen wär hätte ich sie schon eingeholt. Oder sie ist eine andere Strecke geflogen, aber würde sie sich mitten in der Nacht raus schleichen und dann nicht wieder zurück kehren?**

**Ich check das lieber mal persönlich und flieg zur Insel rüber. Hm der Strand ist leer und ich sehe keine Fußabdrücke. Ok sie könnte direkt auf der Veranda gelandet sein oder evtl. ist sie direkt durch Schlafzimmer Fenster eingestiegen. Ich laufe ums Haus herum und schwebe dann zum Schlafzimmer Fenster hoch. Leer.**

„**Vegeta." Mein Kopf fährt rum.**

„**Was hast du um halb drei Uhr Nachts vor meinem Schlafzimmerfenster zu suchen?"**

„**Hey Glatzkopf. Ich suche Son Goku."**

**Er schüttelt sich und ich bin mir nicht sicher was das zu bedeuten hat. Braucht er einen Arzt? Als er wieder zu mir hochsieht ist sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Verzweiflung.**

„**Oh Gott. Ich….ich… ich fass es einfach nicht. Also du? Du bist es? Wegen dir macht sie so einen Aufstand?"**

„**Ich versteh kein Wort." Natürlich habe ich es verstanden aber was sollte ich tun? Ich halte an meiner Rolle fest.**

„**Tu doch nicht so. Wo ist sie?"**

„**Wer? Wie gesagt ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit Kakarott offen und ich weiß nicht was du gerade für ein Problem hast. Ist er nun da oder nicht?"**

**Er beäugt mich kritisch. Dann Schüttelt er den Kopf, wischt sich die Augen und lächelt schwächlich vor sich hin.**

„**Schon gut. Vergiss es. War wohl falscher Alarm." Er schüttelt abermals seinen Kopf, als würde er sich Fragen was in ihn gefahren ist.**

„**Son Goku ist nicht da. Er sollte in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen."**

„**Ja sollte er. Tut er aber nicht! Und nur aus reiner Neugier, wen suchst du um drei Uhr morgens?"**

**Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich etwas in seinen Gedanken aufblitzen und manchmal ist ein schneller schrecklicher Gedanke genug um eine neue grausame Fantasie zu sähen.**

„**Weißt du was, ist mir eigentlich auch egal Bowlingschädel! Viel Spaß beim suchen. Du solltest dein Weib besser anleinen. Ich geh jetzt und suche Kakarott." Erledigt. Und der Schurke fliegt davon.**

„**Warte!"**

„**Was jetzt noch?"**

„**Wenn….wenn du C18 zufällig begegnen solltest, sag ihr bitte ich warte auf sie zuhause."**

„**Im Leben würde mir das nicht einfallen!" Und tschüß!**

**Armer Narr, aber wenigstens hab ich ihn jetzt los. Und wo Blondi ist, keine Ahnung. Ich brauch jetzt schlaf, das war zu viel für einen Tag.**

_So selbstverständlich wie nur möglich lande ich auf dem kalten dunklen Sand vor meinem Haus. Ich sehe das Licht in der Küche brennen. Und ich weiß auch das Vegeta da war. Ich habe seine Energie hier gespürt. Mit einem dicken Klos im Hals betrete ich das Haus. Kuririn sitzt auf einem Stuhl in der Küche und trinkt ein Glas Wasser._

„_Wo um alles in der Welt warst du?" Sein Blick sagt: Und lüg mich nicht an._

„_Ich habe mir Magenbitter von der Apotheke geholt." Mit einem leicht entnervten Blick halte ich die Tüte hoch._

„_Um vier Uhr morgens?" Ich weiß dass er mir nicht glaubt, auch wenn er den Beleg in der Tüte sehen kann._

„_Ja. Ich bin aufgewacht mit Magenschmerzen und ich hab Durchfall bekommen, also bin ich los um mir was zu holen, denn ich hasse Durchfall und ich will weder dich noch Marron anstecken falls es was Ernsteres werden sollte." Soviel zur Wahrheit. Ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut._

„_Ich habe übrigens Vegeta getroffen. Was wollte er hier?"_

„_Wie kommst du drauf das er ausgerechnet hier war?"_

„_Willst du mich für doof verkaufen? Ich habe einen eingebauten Radar." Als wär ich dumm Tippe ich mir gegen die Schläfe. „Ich weiß genau wer wann wie wo ist."_

„_Entschuldige." Nein, ich muss mich Entschuldigen. Tausend mal. Mindestens._

_Ich hoffe dass man dieses Zeug auch ohne Beschwerden nehmen kann und schütte den Inhalt eines der Tütchen in ein großes Glas mit Wasser und ex es runter. Jetzt weiß ich warum das so heißt._

„_Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen. In drei Stunden ist die Nacht rum wenn Marron aufwacht. Und um 10 Uhr kommen schon Goten und Trunks vorbei."_

„_Werden Son Goku und Chichi auch kommen?"_

„_Warum fragst du?"_

„_Weil ich keine Lust habe für die zwei Bengel Babysitter zu spielen, weißt du noch das letzte Mal? Besonders Goten. Sollen die zwei Aufpassen. Dafür bekommen sie ja schließlich einen Tag am Strand." Ich lächle ihn an um den Worten die Würze zu nehmen._

„_Ich ruf sie Morgen nochmal an und Frage nach."_

„_Danke du bist ein Schatz." Ich küsse ihn auf die Wange, genau wie damals und verschwinde schnell die Treppen hoch ins Bett. Als er mir nach kommt sind sicher 30 Minuten vergangen. Ich weiß nicht warum aber er legt sich neben mich, nimmt mich in den Arm und schläft nach wenigen Minuten ein. Aber ich, ich liege noch wach. Erst als die Sonne schon in unser Schlafzimmer strahlt fallen mir endlich die Augen zu._

„**Papa! He Paapaa! PAPA!"**

„**Trunks! ****Was willst du? Nein sag nichts, ich will es nicht wissen! Wenn du nicht trainieren willst, kannst du es vergessen! Ich bin erst ins Bett gekrochen und stehe jetzt bestimmt nicht auf! Basta!"**

„**MAMA!"**

„**Psst! Schrei doch nicht so. Was willst du denn?"**

„**Du musst mich zu Marron bringen. Mama kann nicht, sie muss Opa ins Krankenhaus bringen. Er hat sich mal wieder selber in die Luft gejagt."**

„**Vergiss es." Ich dreh mich um, um weiter zu schlafen.**

„**Papa, biiiiiitte. Goten kommt doch auch. Biiitte."**

„**Nein."**

„**Dann flieg ich eben allein!"**

**Dieser Rotzbengel. Frage mich von wem er das hat.**

„**Dann lass mich wenigstens duschen und was essen."**

„**Yeah! Papa du bist der beste. „Maamaaaa, Papa bringt mich!"**

**Dieser Rotzbengel. Wie spät ist es überhaupt? Halb 10 Morgens? Ernsthaft? Ich bring ihn um, bei nächst bester Gelegenheit. Jetzt erst mal eine Ladung kaltes Wasser zum wach werden. Was für eine Nacht. Gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Und heute wieder hin.**

**Hätte ich sie doch einfach nur geweckt wie sie es mir gesagt hat. Alles geht den Bach runter. Und wie soll ich Kakarott und sein Biest davon überzeugen dass Kakarott Gestern nicht zuhause war. Das wird ein Desaster.**

„**Papa komm schon!"**

„**Trunks nerv mich nicht. Wir gehen wann ich will!"**

„**Aber es ist gleich 10 und wir brauchen mindestens eine halbe Stunde."**

„**Falsch du brauchst eine halbe Stunde, ich bin in 10 Minuten da also mach mir Frühstück, dann zieh ich dich vielleicht mit." **

„**Ok aber beeil dich bitte." Und schon ist er weg.**

**Ich hasse schnelles Frühstück. Ich werde noch Platzen vom vielen Stopfen. Und weil ich so vollgestopft bin fliegen wir doch nur im Schneckentempo.**

„**Oh Papa komm schon, schneller!"**

„_Morgen Goten, Morgen Chichi, wo habt ihr den Goku gelassen?" Kuririn war so freundlich gewesen sie direkt am Strand abzufangen. Wir hatten bereits Stühle und Tische nach draußen gebracht, ich hatte sogar Limonade gemacht._

„_Er kam Heut Morgen einfach nicht aus dem Bett. Du weißt ja wie er ist wenn er schläft, da könnte die Welt unter gehen. Naja ich hab ihm einen Zettel an Kühlschrank gehangen und zur Sicherheit noch einen auf die Reste von Gestern."_

_Ich verschanze mich noch ein paar Minuten in der Küche und beobachte Goten und Marron vom Fenster aus. Er ist zwar wirklich ab und an ein Rüpel aber ich bin froh das Goten und Trunks sich so gut mit Marron verstehen obwohl sie ein Mädchen und jünger ist._

„_Mama! Können Goten und ich schwimmen gehen?" Jetzt heißt es wohl Farbe bekennen. Mit Strohhut bewaffnet schlendere ich auf die Veranda._

„_Ja Schatz aber zieh bitte deinen Badeanzug an, nicht wieder mit dem Kleid ins Salzwasser gehen." Das wäre dann schon das 26ste Kleid. Salopp zieht sie sich das Kleid über dem Kopf aus und streckt mir dann demonstrativ die Zunge raus. Sie hatte ihren Badeanzug selber drunter gezogen. Sie springt Goten auf den Rücken und zusammen spurten sie ins Wasser. Sie ist so groß für ihre 4 Jahre._

„_C18 Morgen. Wie geht's dir? Kannst du mir kurz helfen?" _

_Etwas verdutzt schaue ich zu Chichi die unten an den Verandastufen steht und versucht heimlich auf ihre Strandtasche zu zeigen, zumindest so das Kuririn es nicht sieht. Ich bitte sie rein und wir gehen nach Oben in unser Schlafzimmer. Und dann kommt es. Mit knall rotem Kopf entleert sie ihr Tasche auf dem Bett und heraus purzeln zig wild zusammengewürfelte Bikini Oberteile und Höschen. Darunter auch einige sehr unheimlich geblümte Badeanzüge. _

„_Du musst mir helfen C18. Du bist doch noch so jung und sieh mich an, ich bin auch noch nicht so alt aber Letzt hat mich ein Mädchen gefragt ob ich Son Gotens OMA wäre! Ich bin nur noch am kochen und kochen und kochen und ich sehe aus wie eine OMA!" _

_Theatralisch schmeißt sie sich auf den Boden und schluchzt vor sich hin. _

„_Wenn Goku nachher kommt möchte ich einmal wieder so jung aussehen wie ich bin, denn weißt du wir…" Nach bevor sie weiter reden kann halte ich ihr den Mund zu, den es gibt Bilder die in meinem Kopf nichts zu suchen haben. _

„_Ok ich helfe dir. Aber warum Fragst du nicht Bulma?" _

„_Bulma! Oh nein, ich kann sie nicht Fragen," und im Flüsterton fügt sie hinzu, „sie ist vier Jahre älter als ich und wegen unserer Geburtstage sieht es so aus," und sie wird noch leiser, „als ob es fünf Jahre wären." _

_Eigentlich interessiert mich so etwas überhaupt nicht, aber die Art wie sie es sagt, mit vorgehaltener Hand und gebückt wie eine Oma, tatsächlich, und so ernst, da muss ich einfach lachen. Ganz verdutzt schaut sie mich an. _

„_Ich hab dich noch nie lachen hören, ich wusste gar nicht das du das kannst." Schnell schlägt sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Entschuldigung das war jetzt nicht nett." _

„_Oh schon Ok, na gut dann mal schauen was es gibt." _

_Ich wühle mich schnell durch und feure alles was nicht annähernd ein wow in mir hervorruft in den Mülleimer im Bad, das direkt an unser Schlafzimmer anschließt. Ich kann verraten, dass es von den Badeanzügen keiner geschafft hat. Was mir gut gefällt ist das sie nicht wiederspricht. Am Ende bleiben drei übrig. Einen packe ich ihr komplett wieder in die Tasche, für Notfälle und die anderen zwei trenne ich und reiche ihr ein schwarzes Triangel Oberteil zu einer roten ganz knapp geschnittenen Hipster. Unsicher geht sie sich im Bad umziehen und siehe da. Jetzt noch die Haare auf und Tada. _

_Sie traut glaube ich ihren eigenen Augen nicht. Ich leihe ihr ein Big-Shirt damit sie dem Alten Grabschsack nicht hemmungslos ausgeliefert ist, wobei das bei dem Shirt hier und da immer noch nicht Optimal gelöst ist ;D_

„_Wie kommt es das du so viel Kleidung besitzt, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dich einmal in ein und demselben Outfit gesehen habe."_

„_Doch das kommt schon vor," scherze ich," aber ich habe einen echten Modefimmel. Ich hab schon immer Kleidung gesammelt, schon in meiner Zeit als ich noch mit C 17 naja sagen wir mal versucht habe Son Goku zu finden. Er musste an jedem Geschäft anhalten und naja, sagen wir es hat sich einiges angesammelt."_

„_Weißt du ohne dir nahe treten zu wollen. Ich habe mir nie träumen lassen mal so mit dir zu reden, du wirkst immer so kalt und distanziert fast so wie Piccolo oder Vegeta, die zwei sind immer echte Salzsäulen und wenn sie mal den Mund aufmachen dann kommt da nur unfreundlicher Müll raus!"_

_Kommentarlos schicke ich Chichi schon mal runter um nach den Kindern zusehen während ich mich selber auch in Schale werfe. Lila ist zu Girli, schwarz zu schwarz, rot zu hallo, und blau hatte ich erst gestern an. Wie wäre es heute mit Grün. Ein sattes Khaki. Dazu ein weißes, transparentes Strandkleid. Goldener Schmuck und los geht's. Ich bringe Chichi noch ein paar Rote Federohrringe mit, obwohl ich gar nicht weiß ob sie eigentlich Ohrringe trägt._

_Sie nahm die Ohrringe dankbar an und gesellte sich zu mir auf eine der Sonnenliegen, nachdem ich sie überzeugt hatte das Goten und Marron nichts passieren würde. Ich hatte zwar eigentlich nicht das Bedürfnis mich mehr mit ihr zu Unterhalten als ich es heute schon getan hatte aber sie hatte eine sehr einlullende Art, wie ich eingestehen muss. Und sie hatte recht, Kuririn schien betrübt darüber zu sein Son Goku nicht da war und er allein mit Frauen und Kindern sein würde. Und wenn Bulma noch mit Trunks kommt wird es wohl nicht besser werden._

_Ich spaziere zu ihm ans Wasser und setze mich zu ihm._

„_Hey du. Schade, dass Son Goku Heute nicht gekommen ist, tut mir leid das du den Tag mit uns verbringen musst." Ich lächle ihn aufmunternd an und bin mir nicht sicher was sein Blick zu bedeuten hat. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du ihn besuchen gehen. Zu einem kleinen Sparring nach dem Aufstehen mit seinem besten Freund sagt er bestimmt nicht nein."_

„_Wenn er mein bester Freund wäre, wäre er jetzt hier und hätte sich gestern Nacht nicht rumgetrieben um Heute faul im Bett liegen zu bleiben." Kuririn steht auf und geht ins Haus._

_Ich habe keine Ahnung was das gerade war, aber ich bin mir sicher das es etwas mit Gestern Abend zu tun hatte. Als wäre nichts gewesen, bleibe ich am Ufer sitzen und strecke die Beine ins Wasser und beobachte Goten und Marron beim spielen._

„_Marron guck mal da kommt Trunks!" Ich folge den Blicken der Kinder aber was ich sah war nicht Trunks der von Bulma in einem ihrer Flugzeuge transportiert wurde sondern Trunks der auf Vegetas Rücken auf die Insel zugebrescht kam und eine Menge Sand aufwirbelte als sie landeten._

_Während Trunks sich sofort in die Fluten warf stand ich schnell auf um Kuririn ins Haus zu folgen. Ich wollte Vegeta jetzt nicht sehen, nicht nach seinem beschissenen Verhalten von Gestern und ich wollte nicht noch mehr Verdachtsmoment schaffen._

_Ich wusste das er mir auf den Fersen war und ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie das für Chichi aussehen musste aber darauf konnte ich nun wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen, stehen zu bleiben wäre das weitaus schlimmere übel gewesen._

_Endlich im Haus konnte ich Kuririn nicht in der unteren Etage entdecken und das ging Vegeta wohl genauso, denn Augenblicklich hielt er mich am Handgelenk zurück und zog mich einen Schritt zu sich._

„**Was soll das, warum rennst du weg?" **_flüsterte er._

„_Lass mich los. Was sollen alle denken?" flüstere ich zurück._

„**Es ist doch keiner da."**

„_Ach und Chichi und Kuririn zählen als niemand?" Es fiel mir schwer im Flüsterton weiter zureden._

„**Ok ich lass dich los aber kannst du dann stehen bleiben?"**_ ich nickte, und er ließ los._

„_Auf Wiedersehen Vegeta, " sagte ich nun in einer etwas lauteren Stimme als normal, „das ist hier kein Futterpalast, such dir zuhause etwas zum Essen! Chichi kann Trunks später nach Hause bringen."_

„**Was soll das?"**_ flüsterte er weiter._

„_Mach das du fort kommst, nicht Heute."_

_Vegeta sieht mich mit wachem ruhigem Blick an. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf leicht._

„**Es tut mir leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich warte auf dich."**_ Und weg ist er. Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr, was war heute nur mit den Männern los._

_Ich war froh als Chichi am frühen Abend ihre Sachen packte und mit Goten und Trunks an Bord Richtung Westliche Hauptstadt davon flog. Kuririn hatte sich zwar wieder zu uns gesellt war aber Wortkarger als Piccolo gewesen. Und auch jetzt hatte er sich in unserem Zimmer verkrochen während ich Marron badete und mit ihr ein Zweisames Abendessen zu uns nahmen bis ich sie dann ins Bett brachte. Sie war noch vor Ende der Geschichte eingeschlafen. _

_Bevor ich bereit war mich mit Kuririn auseinander zu setzen ging ich vom Gang aus direkt ins Bad um mich zu duschen. Meine Haare waren selbst ganz zusammengeklebt vom vielen Salzwasser und ich musste noch den ganzen Sand im Bikini loswerden. Als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam lag Kuririn schon im Bett und schlief. Seinem leisen schnarchen zu urteilen schon eine Weile also wollte ich ihn nicht wecken._

_Die nächsten Tage bemühte ich mich eine gute Ehefrau zu sein und irgendwie wieder einen Draht zu Kuririn zu finden. Ich weiß nicht was ihn so verstört hat das er mir und sogar unserer Tochter so aus dem Weg ging, möglich das er es wusste mit mir und Vegeta aber dann hätte er doch etwas gesagt. Zumindest hoffte ich dass er es dann direkt ansprechen würde._

_Nach fast zwei Wochen in denen ich schon langsam am Verzweifeln war lachte er zum ersten Mal wieder und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch redete er von sich wieder mit mir und Antwortete nicht nur auf meine Fragen. Wir wuchsen wieder zusammen und Anfangs war ich darüber so glücklich das ich vergas das ich eigentlich im Begriff war mich zu trennen._

_Einerseits wegen Vegeta aber andererseits auch nicht. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht mich mit ihm Häuslich niederzulassen oder dergleichen. Aber er riss mich so stark in seine Richtung das ichKuririn schon vor langer Zeit aus der Hand verloren hatte. Ich hatte mich an Kuririn geklammert in der Hoffnung ein neues Leben zu beginnen und zu führen. Wir hatten Marron, lebten abseits von allen Irrungen und Wirrungen des Lebens und doch lies Vegeta nicht los._

_Ich hatte ihn seit damals nicht wieder getroffen. Er hielt sich von mir fern und ich hatte nicht den Mut ihn aufzusuchen aus Angst um Kuririn. Ich weiß dass ich egoistisch war beide zu halten. Aber am meisten tat mir der liebe, treu, Kuririn leid._

_Ich weiß es noch als wäre es gestern gewesen als wir uns das Erste Mal nach den Cell Spielen in der Stadt begegneten. Ich hatte das aller Erste Mal vor legal mit Geld und zu Fuß shoppen zu gehen und er war mir mehrere Läden heimlich hinterher geschlichen bis ich an der nächsten Eisvitrine anhielt und zwei Eis, einmal Schokolade und einmal Vanille kaufte und ihm dann demonstrativ entgegen streckte. Er war wohl bis zu dem Augenblick der festen Ansicht gewesen das ich ihn nicht bemerkt hatte und nahm das Eis Feuermelder rot entgegen. Ich quasselte in einer Tour über dies und das und er nickte nur und bekam bis zum Abend kein Wort raus, trug aber ganz Gentleman-like die Taschen._

_Wir verabredeten uns noch am gleichen Abend für den nächsten Tag, er wollte mir alles zeigen und vieles erklären, und ich musste überrascht feststellen das sich seit meiner Transformation so viel geändert hatte was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch andererseits war mein Gedächtnis an mein Leben vorher auch so getrübt das ich es nicht genau benennen kann. Wir unternahmen dies und das, ich lernte surfen und es dauerte nicht lange bis mein Herz für ihn zu schlagen begann und wir in einer richtigen Beziehung landeten und ich ihm sagen konnte das ich schwanger war._

_Es war für mich damals auch ein Schock gewesen. Ich hatte das nicht für möglich gehalten, das ich noch so viel Mensch war, dass ich tatsächlich schwanger werden konnte. Aber wenn das eine ging warum dann nicht auch das andere._

_Was mich zum nächsten Gedanken brachte. Marron hatte Geburtstag. Sie wurde in nicht ganz einer Woche schon fünf. Bis jetzt hatte ich es ignoriert um ehrlich zu sein, aber als Kuririn mich am Tag darauf ansprach war es wohl nicht mehr zu vermeiden. Wir fuhren also bei Chichi vorbei um Marron bei ihr zwischen zu deponieren während wir weiter zum Großmarkt fuhren um genügend Essen für die Geburtstagsfeier einzukaufen. Immerhin erwarteten wir fünf Saiyajin und so an die 15 weiter Gäste. Und kein Mädchengeburtstag ohne ausreichend Mädchendekoration und viele viele Luftballons. Auch mussten wir uns noch um Musik kümmern. Die Torte würde ich selbst backen aber die Kids werden sie wahrscheinlich alleine verputzen, also musste noch mehr aufgefahren werden. 3 Stunden und 5000 Groschen ärmer machten wir uns wieder auf den Heimweg. Ich war froh das Kuririn all unsere Freunde anrief den ich hatte wirklich keinen Nerv jetzt auch noch zu telefonieren. Und als wir gerade auf der Couch versunken waren kam uns ein wichtiger Gedanke. Wie vom Blitz getroffen saßen wir aufrecht und schauten uns gegenseitig in die erschrockenen Gesichter und schrien dann wie aus einem Mund._

„_MARRON!" Wir hatten sie bei Chichi vergessen und es wurde schon dunkel. Da ich die schnellere von uns beiden war beschlossen wir das ich schnell rüber flog um sie abzuholen während Kuririn sich nun doch dran machte die restlichen Einkäufe zu verstauen, was wir eigentlich auf Morgen verschieben wollten. Ausgerechnet Chichi und Goku hatten wir natürlich nicht angerufen weil uns Unterbewusst klar war das sie es ja schon wussten da Marron bei ihnen war aber an Marron haben wir natürlich nicht direkt gedacht._

_Nach einer knappen Stunde klopfte ich an Chichis Tür. Die Sonne war schon vollständig untergegangen. Ein breit grinsender Son Goku machte mir die Tür auf. Auf dem Arm hielt er Marron wie ein Baby in der Wiege. Sie war schon eingeschlafen. Als ich an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer sah sah ich Chichi wie sie Goten und Trunks die wie eine Brezel zusammen auf der Couch schliefen, eine Decke über legte. Sie winkte mir kurz zu._

„_Entschuldigt die Verspätung aber wir haben sie schlichtweg vergessen." Es war mir peinlich aber in Gegenwart von Marron, auch wenn sie schlief wollte ich nicht lügen._

„_Schon Ok. Die Kleine hat die zwei Jungs ganz schön auf trapp gehalten. Wusste gar nicht dass du sie trainierst. Es war ein echtes Spektakel, Son Gohan und Videl sind extra noch zum Abendessen geblieben um das nicht zu verpassen. Marron war echte klasse." Son Goku deutete auf die Umgeknickte Eiche die hinter mir stand. „Auch das Werk deiner Tochter", scherzte er und boxte mir fröhlich auf die Schulter. „Son Goten wird wohl noch eine Weile Kopfschmerzen haben." Das grinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht, im Gegenteil, ich hatte das Gefühl es wurde immer breiter. „Oh aber keine Sorge wir haben schon einen neuen Baum gepflanzt." Er deutete auf einen kleinen Erdhügel. „Vegeta müsste auch gleich da sein um Trunks abzuholen bin mal gespannt was er sagt wenn er hört das sein Trunks Heute von einem Mädchen die Hucke vollgekriegt hat." Wortlos machte ich mich daran ihm Marron abzunehmen. Zum Glück war sie in eine Decke gewickelt. Ich verabschiedete mich schnell und bedankte mich im Steigflug nochmal. Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall Vegeta treffen, und ich konnte die Luftverwirbelungen schon sehen, er hielt direkt auf mich zu. Da ich Marron auf dem Arm hatte konnte ich nicht voll Speed los fliegen aber so schnell es eben ging suchte ich das weite. Ich merkte wohl das er Son Gokus Haus überflog und mir nach schoss. Aber als ich nicht langsamer wurde schien er es aufzugeben und flog zurück. _

_Ich brauchte fast doppelt so lang um zum hell erleuchteten Kame Haus zurück zu fliegen. Unterwegs war Marron aufgewacht und die letzten paar Minuten war sie schon wieder hell wach. Völlig überdreht rannte sie auf Kuririn zu um ihm von ihrem glorreichen Kampf gegen Goten und Trunks zu erzählen. Mehr tollpatschig als graziös wirbelte sie durchs Wohnzimmer und es war schwer vorstellbar, dass sie so den Baum zerlegt hatte. Kuririn schien sie auch nicht für voll zu nehmen spielte aber mit._

_Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft alle Einkäufe in die Schränke und in den Keller zu verstauen. Wie ein geknechteter schleppte er sich mit ihr auf dem Rücken die Treppen hoch ins Bad. Ich ging noch raus auf die Veranda um in der kühlen Abendluft einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Es war absehbar gewesen, sagte ich mir selbst, ich hatte damit rechnen müssen._

**Ich vermisste sie tatsächlich. Es war unerträglich. Es nervte mich das sie nicht da war und es nervte mich noch mehr das es mich nervte. Ich konnte seit Wochen nicht mehr schlafen obwohl ich mich was bis zur Ohnmacht kaputt trainierte. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ich war so wütend. Die ganze Zeit über wütend. Auf mich. Was war ich immer so gleichgültig zu ihr. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen sie an mich zu binden, und stattdessen dränge ich sie immer weiter weg. Sogar so weit das sie jetzt nur noch mit dem Bowlingschädel zusammen ist und mir jede Chance sich ihr wieder zu nähern im Keim erstickt. Und dann sagt sie mir dass sie sich trennen will und ich krieg Panik und mach zu. Ich Idiot! Ich hätte zupacken müssen aber NEIN. Und jetzt ist sie weg. Wäre die Lampe nicht schon kaputt würde ich sie jetzt gegen die Wand feuern. Ach, scheiß drauf, mehr kaputt geht immer. Batsch!**

**Ich hatte sie schon fast. Ich konnte sie schon riechen. Aber als ich sah dass sie das Kind dabei hatte war mir wieder klamm ums Herz geworden. Das war nicht der richtige Moment. Also bin ich zurück zu Kakrott geflogen und der muss auch noch scherzen das ich mich verflogen habe. Haha sehr lustig. Und was ich dann höre kann ich eigentlich nicht glauben. Tu ich auch nicht, bis ich Trunks demoliertes Auge sehe. Klar gekennzeichnet durch einen Fußabdruck der nie im Leben Goten gehören konnte. Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr. Sie war ein Mensch. Robotik war ja wohl nicht vererbbar. Ok sie war ihre Mutter durch und durch aber wie gesagt das war unmöglich.**

**Und jetzt war wieder fast eine Woche vergangen und die Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Tochter stand vor der Tür. Ich war noch auf keinem dieser Geburtstage gewesen aber wenn ich endlich eine Chance haben wollte wieder mit ihr zu reden und alles wieder ins richtige Licht rücken wollte musste ich da wohl hin. Ich setzte mich nach ganz hinten ins Flugzeug, gegenüber von Piccolo und starrte für den Rest des Fluges aus dem Fenster. Er versuchte es zwar mit einer Gehessigen Bemerkung mich zum reden zu animieren aber bei dem einen Versuch blieb es auch. Ich versuchte auch die anderen zu ignorieren die durch das Heck einstiegen und mich alle anguckten als hätten sie mich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Und ich fragte mich langsam was den so schlimm daran war das ich da war. Ich war in letzter Zeit überdurchschnittlich oft bei Gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen dabei nur bei den Geburtstagen ihrer Tochter und ihres Mannes nicht. Also wo war das Problem? Und ich konnte sie auch flüstern hören und mir entging auch nicht das wissende hämische Grinsen Piccolos.**

**Nach zwei Stunden war die Fahrt endlich zu Ende und wir setzten zur Landung an. Ich wollte nicht der Erste sein der Ausstieg also ließ ich alle vor. Ich brannte zwar darauf sie wieder zu sehen aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht gleich direkt in die Arme laufen. Und ich wollte auch nicht dass jeder mein Gesicht sehen konnte wenn ich sie sah. Mir war klar das ich mich freuen würde und das sollte nur sie sehen, niemand sonst. Doch ich konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Sie schien wohl noch drin zu sein. Also lief ich ums Haus herum weg von den anderen die sich auf den Bänken und Liegen vor dem Haus ausbreiteten. Hinter dem Haus stand eine einzige weitere Liege die ich vor Jahren bei meinem Ersten Besuch auf der Insel dort hin geschleppt hatte. Ich zog mein Hemd aus, denn es war ein ausgesprochen heißer Tag, und da die Liege in der Sonne lag war es nicht zu empfehlen sich einkochen zu lassen.**

**Ich konnte ihre Stimme hören. Sie schien mit dem Glatzkopf in der Küche zu stehen und an der Geburtstagstorte für Marron zu basteln. Typisch sie, dirigierte sie alle herum ihr dies und das zu bringen. Ich merkte wie ich ungeduldig wurde. Sie war nur eine Wand entfernt und ich konnte sie trotzdem nicht erreichen, aber zum Glück hatte ich die Glatze Heute auch noch nicht gesehen.**

„**Hey Onkel Vegeta." **

„**Hey."**

„**Ich habe Trunks den Popo verhauen," grinste sie. „Und ich habe heute Geburtstag."**

„**Ist das so?"**

„**Ja. Und was schenkst du mir?" Ganz schön frech.**

„**Das wird dir Trunks später geben. Wo ist er überhaupt?"**

„**Goten und Trunks haben sich vor mir versteckt und ich kann sie nicht finden." Allzu groß war die Insel ja nicht also konnten sie nicht weit sein.**

„**Hast du schon im Haus gesucht? Ich bin mir sicher sie verstecken sich da wo du dich auch immer versteckst wenn du dich vor deiner Mama versteckst wenn du etwas angestellt hast." Mit neuem Elan im Blick fixiert sie das Haus. Aber bevor sie los stürmte kam sie nochmal zurück und sprang mir auf den Schoss um mir einen Kuss auf die Nase zu geben.**

„**Danke Onkel Vegeta. Du bist gar nicht so böse wie du immer guckst." Und weg war sie. Onkel Vegeta. Wie bin ich denn da rein gekommen. **

**Ich muss eingenickt sein denn als ich vom verführerischem Duft von gegrillten Fleisch wieder aufwache merke ich das meine Haut im Gesicht spannt und brennt. Als ich jedoch die Augen öffne baumelt ein XXL Tee Bone Stake vor meinen Augen. Doch nur die Hälfte den die andere Hälfte Steckt in Kakarotts Mund. Ich versteh kein Wort von dem was er mir sagen will aber ich nehme mal an das es jetzt Essen gibt. Ich dränge ihn zur Seite um mir meinen Weg zum Buffet zu bahnen. Die meisten haben ihre Teller schon beladen und sich wieder an die Tische gesetzt und mit dem Essen begonnen. Und noch immer kann ich keinen Blick auf C 18 erhaschen. Ich werfe einen kurzen zweiten Blick in die Runde während ich hinter Son Gohan darauf warte ans Buffet zu kommen. Marron scheint Goten und Trunks gefunden zu haben. Und überhaupt scheint wirklich jeder da zu sein außer sie. Was ist das den für ein Kuchen der sie im Haus hält. Niemand scheint mir wirklich Beachtung zu schenken also trotte ich zurück zur Rückseite des Hauses und steige durch das Schlafzimmerfenster ein. Warum habe ich das nicht schon früher getan? Im Ersten Stock gibt es nicht viel zu sehen also begebe ich mich gleich runter ins Erdgeschoss. Aber nichts. Wo war sie hin? Das war der Geburtstag ihrer Tochter. Also ging ich nochmal raus. Und zwar genau so wie ich rein gegangen bin. Und durchforstete mit meinem Blick das Wasser, und da war sie auch nicht. Fand das den niemand merkwürdig außer mir? Ich bekam schon langsam Entzugserscheinungen und hatte sogar auf mein essen verzichtet. Ich war drauf und dran die Glatze zu Fragen als ich ein leises psst hinter mir vernahm. Und da war sie. Klitsch nass und zum anbeißen sexy in ihrem hauch aus nichts hautfarbenen Bikini. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf sie zu, bis mir ihr Gesichtsausdruck auffiel, also blieb ich stehen.**

„_Was um alles in der Welt machst du hier?"_** Freundlich war anders.**

„**Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich hab doch gesagt ich warte. Und das habe ich gemacht. Gewartet und gewartet aber du bist nie gekommen."**

„_Ich hatte meine Gründe. Ich hatte einiges wieder gerade zu biegen."_

„**Sag das nicht so als hätte ich es ins Ungleichgewicht gebracht." Sie Atmete tief ein und aus.**

„_Lass uns nicht hier streiten. Komm mit."_

„**Ich hatte überhaupt nicht vor zu streiten. Und was ist mit Marron?"**

„_Mach du dir keinen Kopf darüber und komm einfach."_

**Sie watete ins Wasser und weg war sie. Ich fackelte nicht lang und tauchte hinterher und man hatte sie einen Atem. Musste sie überhaupt Atmen? Als wir nach ihrem Ermessen wohl weit genug weg waren tauchten wir auf und flogen den Rest der Strecke bis zu irgendeiner benachbarten Insel. Und wie sich rausgestellt hatte, hatte sie vorgesorgt. Sie hatte Kleidung auf einem Stein deponiert. Sogar ein Handtuch, das sie mir zuwarf nachdem sie sich die Haare durch wuschelt hatte. **

„_Vegeta hör mir zu."_

„**Nein warte. Hör du mir zu. Bitte." Sie nickte nur also legte ich los.**

„**Ich möchte mich bei dir Entschuldigen. OK? Ich war ein Arsch, wirklich, und es tut mir leid." Sie schien überrascht. Gut, ich wars auch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es mir so leicht über die Lippen kommt. „ Ich wollte nicht so ekelhaft zu dir sein. Ich habe dich vermisst. Wirklich vermisst. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Weißt du wie unausstehlich ich bin seit ich nicht mehr gut schlafe? Ich kann mich selber nicht mehr leiden. ICH, MICH!" Sie lachte. „Ich bitte dich mich nicht mehr auf Distanz zu halten. Wir müssen ja keinen Sex haben, obwohl es schon wünschenswert wäre aber, nein warte lösch das. Komm wieder zurück."**

„Zurück wohin Vegeta? Zu dir in dein Bett, in der Capsule Corperation? Wo mich was erwartet? Heimlicher Sex und dann schleiche ich mich wieder raus und dann tun wir wieder so als könnten wir uns nicht leiden und überhaupt niemanden leiden. Ich habe hier eine Familie die ich liebe. Kuririn ist für mich da und er liebt mich wirklich weißt du, warum sollte ich das weg werfen? Und dann ist da noch Marron. Sie ist so sensibel ich will ihr keinen Streit zumuten."

„**Also machst du mit mir Schluss?"**

„_Schluss womit? Da war doch nie etwas. Ich habe mich verliebt in einen stolzen, eitlen, Typ, der sich einfach nimmt was ihm gefällt und ich habe erst jetzt erkannt das ich nur ein Etwas in dem ganzen Spiel war. Wie konnt ich nur denken das wir, jemals mehr…. Ich bin so wütend auf dich! Auf mich!"_

**Sie war außer sich und gestikulierte wild hin und her und ich sah, dass sie schwer am Atmen war und ich hörte dass ihre Stimme immer gepresster und leiser wurde, auch wenn sie sich nach Kräften bemühte mich anzuschreien. Und ich begriff auch wie sehr ich sie auf Distanz gehalten haben musste und mit welchen Augen ich sie angesehen haben musste das sie so etwas über das was wir hatten sagen konnte. Sie war der einzige Mensch zu dem ich einen Direkten Draht hatte und sie fühlte sich benutzt.**

„**Ich weiß ich habe mich nicht immer sonderlich angestrengt und ich weiß ich habe dir nie wirklich gezeigt dass ich dich brauche, aber so ist es. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig ohne dich. Und was ich Letzt gesagt hab tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte plötzlich Panik aber ich will dich um mich haben. Ich hab es schon einmal in den Sand gesetzt aber da wusste ich noch nicht das ich dir damals besser hinterher gerannt wäre."**

„_Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Willst du die Couch im Kame Haus beziehen oder soll ich an meinem Bett anbauen oder soll ich mit Marron zu dir in dein 30m² Zimmer ziehen?"_

„**Ich will gar nicht das du je wieder in dieses Bett liegst! Er soll die Finger von dir lassen und du auch von ihm."**

„_Und wohin sollen wir?"_

„**Ohne jetzt anmaßend zu sein. Aber du hast doch Geld. Du hast doch Mr. Satan um 20.000.000 Groschen erleichtert. Davon können wir erst mal auskommen." Ich sah ihr an das sie wusste das ich recht habe aber ich wusste auch das es nicht das war was sie hören wollte. Ich schoss also auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.**

„**Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich brauche dich." Sie drückte mich an sich und ich zog sie noch ein Stück fester an mich. Und sie fing an zu weinen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet und ich hatte keine Erfahrung mit weinenden Frauen. **

„_Ich liebe dich Vegeta. Warum verstehst du das nicht. Warum machst du es mir so schwer?"_

**Ich bekam kein Wort heraus. Mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Also drückte ich sie noch fester, wenn das den irgend ging ohne sie gleich zu zerquetschen. Ich räuspere mich hörbar.**

„**Ich habs kapiert. Ich geb mir Mühe. Ich will mich jetzt wirklich anstrengen. Ich… ich." **

**Doch bevor ich mich weiter zum Affen machen kann löst sie ihren Kopf aus meiner Halsbeuge und küsst mich. Ich konnte richtig fühlen wie das Leben wieder in mich zurück kehrt. Doch bevor ich mich ihr auch nur im Geringsten entgegen lehnen kann, drängt sie mich wieder auf Distanz. Nervös fängt sie an auf und ab zu laufen und ich verstehe nun überhaupt nicht was los ist. Ich sehe sie ihren Kopf schütteln und ihre Hände ringen und sie hört einfach nicht auf zu weinen. Wenn ich zu ihr gehen will hebt sie die Hand und deutet mir stehen zu bleiben. So geht das eine Ewigkeit bis sie endlich stehen bleibt und mich auf einen Fels hinsetzt. Aber dann geht das getigere wieder los.**

„_Ich…ich… ich war nicht immer ehrlich zu dir. Ich bin eine furchtbare Person. Ich wusste aber nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Und ich weiß es auch jetzt nicht. Ich hab dich belogen so viel steht fest."_

„**Du bist schon Dreißig?" versuchte ich die Stimmung aufzulockern aber sie kann wohl nicht darüber lachen.**

„_Vegeta ich mein es ernst. Du weißt dass das damals mit uns so stürmisch und unerwartet und irgendwie verrückt war. Ich konnte dich eigentlich gar nicht richtig leiden. Zumindest am Anfang."_

„**Aber trotzdem bist du Tag für Tag auf diesem Felsen gesessen und hast mir beim Training zugesehen."**

„_Ja hab ich. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen wie du innerhalb eines Tages so stark werden konntest aber das ist nicht der Punkt!" _**Schrie sie schon fast.**

„_Ich habe mich zu dir hingezogen gefühlt. Du warst unter all diesen Leuten, und trotzdem so allein und ich hatte niemand. Und du hast auch den ersten Schritt gemacht und ich war plötzlich verliebt. Ich konnte nichts damit anfangen das mir so heiß war wenn du in der Nähe warst und das mein Herz so schlug wenn du mich geküsst hast. Ich war ja noch so jung. Und gerade erst wieder ein Mensch."_

**Ich verstand einfach nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte.**

„ _Du weißt dass wir soviel wunderbares zusammen hatten. Ich meine ich hatte meinen…"_

„**Du musst das nicht sagen. Ich weiß." Und ich musste sie anlächeln. Sie war wirklich so jung gewesen, ein bisschen schämte ich mich jetzt auch.**

„_Und plötzlich hast du dich von mir entfernt."_

„**Ich hatte das Gefühl du stürzt dich da in etwas hinein von dem du keine Ahnung hattest und ich keine Ahnung hatte wie das aussehen soll. Wie das funktionieren soll. Und dann warst du plötzlich unerreichbar für mich. Du hattest dich mit diesem…**

„_Pass jetzt auf was du sagst."_

„**Er hat dich mir vor der Nase weg genommen. Du bist nicht mehr zu mir gekommen und warst nur noch bei ihm. Und du hast so viel gelacht. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du bei mir so viel gelacht hattest."**

„_Hatte ich aber ich war mir nie sicher ob du es auch bemerkt hast. Und ich werde dir auch sagen warum ich nicht mehr gekommen bin, und ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist oder ob es überhaupt je einen Richtigen Zeitpunkt gegeben hat oder gibt aber es erdrückt mich und ich will dir wieder näher kommen aber ich kann nicht solang du mit mir in einer Lüge leben würdest die ich nicht tragen kann."_

**Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen das ich schon wieder bei ihr stand. Und da ich das Gefühl hatte dass es ihr lieber war wenn ich saß, setzte ich mich wieder auf den Fels. Was wollte sie mir nur sagen.**

„_Ok…. Also." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich konnte damals nicht zu dir zurück kehren. Ich hatte selber Panik bekommen. Und ich erinnerte mich an Kuririn und an seine Fürsorgliche Art und ich beschloss noch ihm zu suchen, weil ich Sicherheit brauchte und ich konnte diese Sicherheit in dir nicht erkennen. Ich liebte dich aber das war plötzlich so unbedeutend weil ich mir sicher war das du mich nicht liebtest. Und das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Wir hatten Monate zusammen, doch in dem Moment war all das hinfällig."_

„**Von was redest du bitte, drück dich jetzt endlich klar aus, ich versteh kein Wort!" Es tat mir Augenblicklich leid sie so forsch angefahren zu haben aber ich verstand es einfach nicht.**

„_Ich war verzweifelt, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung das so etwas möglich war und ich konnte mir dich als Vater nicht vorstellen und…"_

**Ich fühlte mich geohrfeigt, oder von irgendetwas sehr sehr hartem getroffen. Meine Ohren schienen taub zu werden.**

„_Ich war schwanger. Natürlich war ich selber schuld. Aber du auch, du hättest aufpassen können! Und ich wusste nicht wohin mit mir. Zu dir konnte ich nicht, ich konnte nicht mit dir schlafen, mit dem Gefühl da ein Baby im Bauch zu haben und ich traf genau an dem Tag nach dieser Nachricht Kuririn und es war plötzlich so logisch. Und er war ja auch so süß und ich war so jung. Mein Herz so unentschlossen."_** Und sie fing wieder an zu weinen, aber dieses Mal in Sturzbächen und schon fast Ohrenbetäubend laut.**

„_Verstehst du was ich dir sagen will?"_** Nein ich verstand eigentlich gar nichts. Außer dass sie schwanger gewesen war und es mir nicht sagen konnte und das Kind Kuckucksmäßig Kuririn als seins unterschieben wollte. Und plötzlich…**

„_Marron. Sie ist deine Tochter, Vegeta!"_

„**Aber sie ist Blond!"**

„_Und Trunks hat die schwärzesten Haare die ich je gesehen hab!"_

„**Entschuldige. Kurzschlussreaktion. Oh mein Gott. Würde ich nicht schon sitzen müsste ich mich jetzt setzen." **

**Und auch das drücken gegen die Stirn schien das Karussell in meinem Kopf nicht zum Stillstand zu bringen. Und ich wollte jetzt nicht mit Anschuldigungen und Vorhaltungen auf sie einreden. Im Prinzip wusste ich, dass ich an all dem Schuld war. Ich habe ihr nicht den Rückhalt gegeben den sie gebraucht hätte um es mir wenigstens zu sagen und als Vater von Trunks der zu der Zeit auch gerade erst ein Jahr alt war muss ich auch nicht das Perfekte Beispiel eines Mustervaters abgegeben haben, nie Zuhause und eine Affäre mit einem Mädchen das gerade zwischen Erwachsenwerden und Volljährig pendelte. Und zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt war es nun mal eine Affäre. Und diesen Heimlichkeitsstatus haben wir auch nie verlassen. Also kein Wunder das sie es mir nie gesagt hat, aber**

„**Weiß Kuririn das sie nicht seine Tochter ist?" Sie hört kurz auf zu schluchtzen und funkelt mich wütend an.**

„_Natürlich nicht! Und du wirst den Teufel tun und es ihm erzählen oder irgendwem!"_

„**Natürlich sag ich nichts. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wo wir jetzt stehen. Geschweige denn was ich jetzt tun soll."**

„_Sehe ich für dich so aus als wüsste ich das?"_

„**Bitte lass uns nicht streiten." Ich vertraute meinen Beinen jetzt an mich nicht wegsacken zu lassen und ging langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu. Als sie merkte was ich vor hatte rannte sie mir direkt in die Arme. „Ich bin jetzt für dich da. Wenn das hilft gehe ich sogar Arbeiten, egal was. Ich wills jetzt richtig machen."**

„_Aber ich kann nicht so mir nichts dir nichts von heute auf Morgen gehen. Was sage ich Marron, sie wird das nicht verstehen das du jetzt ihr Vater sein sollst und Kuririn nicht. Du warst nie da und ich meine das jetzt nicht als Anschuldigung, das wird ihr Leben total auf den Kopf stellen."_

„**Wir müssen zurück, wir sind schon viel zu lange weg. Lass uns heute Nacht reden. Treffen wir uns hier und bereden alles. Ich brauche jetzt erst mal Abstand zu dem Thema um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Heute Abend sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."**

„_Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich kann mich nachts nicht mehr raus schleichen. Er weiß es doch schon fast."_

„**Und das ausgerechnet du und ich nicht da sind ist kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?"**

„_Ich bin an Marrons Geburtstag immer für ein, zwei Stunden nicht da. Guck mich nicht so an, das ist so. Und frag nicht warum."_

„**Ok, also was schlägst du vor?"**

„_Geh nach Hause Vegeta, komm nicht zu der Feier zurück. Ich werde mich melden sobald mir eine Lösung eingefallen ist. Bitte warte solang."_

**Das war hart aber ich wollte jetzt nicht der Sture sein. Also Küsste ich sie zum Abschied und flog dann davon. Ich blieb noch so lang in sicherer Entfernung bis sie wieder ins Wasser tauchte. **

_Ich breitete meine Decke und mein Kissen neben Marron auf dem Boden aus. Sie schlief schon seit Stunden tief und fest in ihrem Bett. Die letzten Gäste waren erst vor einer Stunde gegangen und ich hatte Kuririn ebenfalls schon ins Bett geschickt. Dieser Abend war mein Abend und ich konnte ihn einfach nicht Teilen._

_Ich dachte an Vegeta und wie es jetzt wäre wenn wir uns getroffen hätten. Ob er wirklich schon eine Lösung parat hätte. Ich war noch kein Schritt weiter als heute Mittag. Ich wusste nur das ich müde und erschöpft war aber auch erleichtert._

_Ich löschte das Nachtlicht neben Marrons Bett und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Und kaum hatte mich die Wärme eingehüllt, kam der schlaf über mich und mit dem Schlaf kamen auch die Träume._

_Ich, oder besser gesagt mein zwanzig Jähriges ich, stehe unter der Dusche als mir die Schmerzen in den Unterleib schießen. Ruckartig packe ich mir an den Bauch und stütze mich gegen die Wand der Duschkabine ab. Auf wackligen Füßen steige ich aus der Dusche und hangle nach meinem Handtuch. Das Atmen fällt mir schwer und meine Hände zittern bei dem Versuch mir das Handtuch vor der Brust zu verknoten._

„_Kuririn!" Er Antwortet nicht, also schlurfe ich durch das Schlafzimmer auf der Suche nach etwas zum Anziehen. Eine weitere wehe zwingt mich zum Anhalten. Ich keuche heftig und halte mir den Bauch. Ich bin versucht mich aufs Bett zu setzen aber ich befürchte, dass ich nicht mehr hoch komme wenn ich einmal sitze. Ich ziehe mir ein langes Shirt aus dem Schrank und fische eine Unterhose aus der Schublade. Ich versuche umständlich mir eine kurze Hose hoch zu ziehen als eine weiterer Krampf meinen Bauch zusammen zieht und eine Ladung Flüssigkeit sich mit einem lauten pflatsch auf den Boden entleert und sowohl meine Hose, als auch Unterhose sind nun hinfällig, also ziehe ich sie wieder aus._

„_Kuririn!" Ich werde langsam panisch, war den niemand da? Schweren Fußes kämpfe ich mich den Gang entlang und stehe vor dem engen Treppenaufgang der nach Unten führt. Nochmals rufe ich Kuririn, aber wieder Antwortet mir keiner. Ich beschließe die Stufen schnell hinunter zu schweben, da ich das Gefühl hatte das meine Beine mich nicht mehr sehr lange würden tragen können._

_Mit jeder neuen Welle Schmerzen entleerte sich ein bisschen mehr von dem Wasser und ich hatte das Gefühl je weniger Wasser ich hatte desto schlimmer wurden die Attacken. Endlich im Wohnzimmer angekommen stellte ich fest dass ich wirklich allein war._

_Ich würde mein Kinde bekommen und niemand war da um mir zu helfen oder mich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Das nächste war eine gute halbe Stunde entfernt, solang konnte ich nicht fliegen. Auf der Strecke gab es nur Wasser, kein Land. Was wenn mich meine Kräfte verließen?_

_Wo war Kuririn nur hin gegangen? Ich war langsam echt sauer. Meine Beine zitterten wie Espenlaub. So schnell es ging ging ich in die Küche und setzte einen Topf mit heißem Wasser auf. Während das Wasser zu kochen begann sammelt ich aus dem Vorratsschrank frische Handtücher heraus und verteilte sie auf und um den Sessel im Wohnzimmer herum und legte noch einen Stapel auf den Tisch daneben. Das Wasser war fertig gekocht aber ich traute mich nicht den heißen Topf mit meinen zittrigen Händen von der Herdplatte zu nehmen. Also schaltete ich sie aus und schnappte mir das Telefon. Ich konnte kaum noch stehen, die Schmerzen schossen mir den Rücken hinunter und lähmten meine Beine._

„**Ja?"**_ Vegeta. Ich hatte seine Nummer gewählt. Ich legte schnell wieder auf. Während ich mich in den Sessel hievte klingelte das Telefon in der Küche wieder und wieder. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er es war aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft noch einmal aufzustehen und noch schwächer fühlte ich mich bei dem Gedanken jetzt mit Vegeta zu sprechen. _

_Ich hatte keinen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs besucht, nur ein paar Bücher gelesen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass der Teil an dem einem zum Pressen geraten wird viel später kommt. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl gleich zu Explodieren wenn ich jetzt nicht presste. Also umfasste ich meine Beine an der Kniebeuge und zog sie so fest es meine Arme zuließen zu mir uns presste mit der nächsten Wehe gegen den Schmerz an. Und tatsächlich fühlte ich eine Erleichterung in dem Prozess. Doch sobald meine Luft und Kraft aufgezehrt waren schien sich der Schmerz verdreifacht zu haben. Ich verpasste die nächsten zwei Wehen weil ich einfach nicht mehr konnte. Doch ich wusste aus dem Fernsehen das ich jetzt weiter machen musste. Also presste ich Wehe um Wehe, auch wenn mir Schweiß und Tränen im Gesicht standen. Ich konnte das Köpfchen ertasten und wusste es war bald soweit. Bis heute weiß ich nicht ob ich geschrien habe oder still vor mich hin gelitten habe. Aber als das Kind endlich geboren war und der Schmerz einfach von mir abfiel und ich es schnell zu mir hoch holte damit es nicht vom Sessel runter viel war für eine Sekunde die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Es schrie nach Leibeskräften und ich legte es mir in ein Handtuch gewickelt auf die Brust und sackte in den Sessel zurück. Ich war fertig. Ich weinte und ich war so fertig und alle. Das Baby hatte sich beruhigt und ich fing langsam an sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch frei zu rubbeln. Ich muss in meinem Delirium aus Schmerzen daran gedacht haben eine Klemme für die Nabelschnur beiseite zu legen. Also benutzte ich sie und trennte den Rest mit unserer Großen Geflügelschere ab. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt._

_Die Nachgeburt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und mir wurde spei Übel beim Anblick meines eigenen Blutes in dem ich hier fast badete. Ich machte mich weiter daran das Baby zu säubern als mir einfiel, dass ich nicht einmal wusste ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war. Also schaute ich nach. Ich ließ das Mädchen fast fallen als ich noch etwas anderes entdeckte. Aus ihrem Gesäß ragte ein kleiner buschiger Affenschwanz, der quirlig hin und her wirbelte._

_Ich hatte mich gerade wieder vom weinen beruhigt aber jetzt ging alles wieder von vorne los. Ich presste das Mädchen an mich und weinte, laut und verzweifelt. Als das plärren in ein stetiges leises Schluchzten über ging und ich wieder etwas sehen konnte ergriff ich den Schwanz und zog mit einem Ruck so fest daran das er abriss._

_Das Mädchen fing wieder an zu weinen aber es floss weder Blut noch war sonst eine Art Verletzung festzustellen. Bulma hatte mir erzählt das Vegeta das bei Trunks so gemacht hatte, wegen dem Vollmond und allem und in der Sekunde war mir dieses Gespräch wieder in den Sinn gekommen, und schon fast in einer Kurzschlussreaktion hatte ich meinem Baby den Schwanz abgerissen. Ich war nah dran wieder zu weinen aber ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Ich musste den Schwanz entsorgen. Kuririn dufte nichts davon erfahren. Ich rappelte mich auf und testete meine Beine. Sie waren Stabiler als vor der Geburt. Ich deponierte die Kleine in ihre Handtücher gewickelt auf dem Sessel den ich wenigstens auf der Liegefläche mit frischen Handtüchern ausgestattet hatte und machte mich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Strand. Ich warf den Schwanz hoch in die Luft und lies ihn mit einem Gezielten Schuss in tausend fetzen zerbersten. Als ich mich wieder nach Drinnen kehrte sah ich zum Ersten Mal das Ausmaß dieser Geburt. Überall schien Fruchtwasser und oder Blut verteilt zu sein. Doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Ich holte mir das Baby aus dem Sessel und ging mit ihm zu dem Topf lauwarmen Wassers um seine Nase zu reinigen. Ich hatte gehört das sei wichtig, also versuchte ich es nach bestem Gewissen zu reinigen. Ich ging mit ihr hoch und lies mein blutverschmiertes T-Shirt im Bad auf dem Boden liegen. Ich hüllte sie und mich in frische Handtücher und wir legten uns in mein Bett um zu schlafen, denn das war es was ich jetzt am aller aller meisten wollte. Schlafen._

**Ich weiß sie hatte gesagt ich solle nicht kommen aber wie könnte ich ihr jetzt einfach fern bleiben? Doch als ich sie da auf dem Boden liegen sah, wie sie schlief, die Hand von Marron in ihrer bin ich doch wieder gegangen. Ich hatte Marron ganz genau ins Auge genommen. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich auf sie geachtet, mir war klar, dass sie ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war aber dass sie gar nichts von mir hatte.**

**Und wie sollte ich heute schlaf finden? Ich hatte noch ein Kind um das ich mich kümmern sollte. Das war doch verrückt. Und ich weiß ich hatte versprochen niemandem etwas zu sagen aber ich musste einfach mit jemandem reden. Und wenn es Kakarott war, war es mir jetzt auch recht. Er wusste so oder so Bescheid also wohin mit dem Falschen Stolz.**

**Ich hockte schon seit Stunden hinter der gebrochenen Eiche vor seinem Haus und ihm konnte gar nicht entgangen sein das ich da war, aber nein er machte lieber auf Happy Family. Wie viele Gründe konnte es den noch geben das ICH freiwillig zu IHM kam? Und das zu später Stunde. Die Lichter im Haus wurden gelöscht und man könnte meinen er würde in den nächsten paar Minuten auftauchen aber nein. Ich wartete eine geschlagene weitere Stunde bis die Haustür sich geräuschlos öffnete und Kakarott in Trainingsklamotten aus der Tür schlich. Ich gab mich zu erkennen und genauso geräuschlos flogen wir rüber zum Fluss.**

„**Tut mir leid Vegeta, Chichi.." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite.**

„**Du Schwachkopf! Das interessiert mich nicht!" Wie konnte er davon ausgehen das ich auch nur einen Hauch von seinem Sexleben wissen wollte. Mir reichte schon die Information das er es überhaupt irgendwie geschafft hatte zwei Kinder zu zeugen.**

„**Kakarott, ich muss mit dir reden und ich verbitte mir jegliche dumme Bemerkung, sonst kannst du es gleich wieder in die Tonne treten." Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hockte er sich ins Gras.**

„**Es geht um C18." Wissend wurde sein Grinsen breiter. „Ist ja gut nun krieg dich mal wieder ein," fauchte ich genervt.**

„**Tut mir leid Vegeta, aber ich bin einfach so aufgeregt." Dieser Trottel, ich könnte ihn…**

„**Ich weiß nicht wo ich Anfangen soll."**

„**Wie wärs am Anfang." Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu der ihm sagen sollte, provozier mich nicht! Aber trotzdem lenkte ich ein.**

„**Das mit ihr und mir geht schon länger als du es dir vielleicht denkst, das ist keine Geschichte von ein paar Wochen, oder Monaten. Wir haben damals nach den Cell Spielen irgendwie zueinander gefunden. Guck nicht so, noch lange bevor das mit ihr und Glatze los ging."**

„**WAS? Willst du mich verarschen Vegeta. Das sind ja…" Er versuchte es an seinen Fingern abzuzählen.**

„**Ja ich weiß wie lang das her ist. Fast sechs Jahre."**

„**Jetzt will ichs aber wissen. Wie kam das zwischen euch. Ich versteh das nicht. Sie hätte dich fast umgebracht!"**

„**Ist ein Grund aber kein Hindernis."**

„**Vegeta ernsthaft. Wieso du, wieso sie?"**

„**Sie war plötzlich da. Saß da und hat mir beim trainieren zugesehen. Tag für Tag. Ganz egal welches Wetter. Aber sie sagte kein Wort, ging auf keine meiner Gemeinheiten ein. Das nervt irgendwann! Und jetzt guck nicht so! Als wär das der Grund; nur weil ich endlos gemein zu ihr sein konnte. Sie war mir aufgefallen. Ihre Killer-Roboter Fassade ging von Tag zu Tag mehr in die Brüche. Mir war schon an unserer aller Ersten Begegnung aufgefallen das sie kein Kind von Hässlichkeit war aber sie war der Feind und irgendwie war sie es jetzt nicht mehr. Ich ergriff also die Initiative und Küsste sie." Warum erzählte ich ihm das eigentlich. Seine Stielaugen fallen ihm gleich aus dem Kopf und er bräuchte dringend eine Tüte Popcorn um seinen offen stehenden Mund zu stopfen.**

„**Und sie hat einfach so mitgemacht? Ich mein Sie wollte dich umbringen."**

„**Ich glaub du verstehst da was Falsch. Sie wollte DICH umbringen. Ich kam ihr nur in die Quere. Und nein sie hat nicht einfach so mitgemacht. Ihre Linke sitzt immer noch wie eine eins und auch der Knieheber hat sich angefühlt wie damals. Und dann war sie weg."**

„**Und dann?"**

„**Sie kam natürlich wieder. Und nach ein paar Tagen kam sie dann auf mich zu und**

„**Sie hat dich geküsst?"**

„**Kuck nicht so ungläubig! Und unterbrich mich nicht! Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie hat mir erst mal ein paar Fäuste ins Gesicht geschlagen. Und irgendwann hats mir gereicht, also hab ich zurück geschlagen und**

„**Du hast sie geschlagen?"**

„**Unterbrich mich nicht! Und ja hab ich, wär ja nicht das erste Mal. Schon vergessen sie war der Feind!"**

„**Aber du hast doch gesagt sie war nicht der Feind."**

„**Kakarott nerv mich nicht. Sie war der Feind, damals war sie es, ok?"**

„**Aber warum hast du sie dann geküsst? Sie war der Feind!"**

„**Nein war sie NICHT! Was rede ich überhaupt mit dir. Wie bin ich nur auf so eine dämliche Idee gekommen? Wär ich doch lieber zu Piccolo gegangen, der hat wenigstens Grips."**

„**He ich bin auch schlau. Immerhin hab ich es von ganz allein bemerkt das ihr Flirtet." Stolz wie Harry klopfte er sich auf die Brust. „Also wie gings weiter?"**

„**Ich hab sie festgenagelt. Und sie fing an zu reden. Anfangs nicht sehr nett, das muss ich zugeben aber je länger es dauerte desto ruhiger wurde sie wieder. Also hab ich mich nochmal getraut und siehe da**

„**Du hast sie doch festgehalten!"**

„**Ich hab gesagt unterbrich mich nicht! Und natürlich hab ich sie dann losgelassen. Ich bin doch kein Verbrecher!"**

„**Ach so. Ok und weiter." Er machte mich wahnsinnig.**

„**Sie hat Angefangen Regeln aufzustellen. Sie ist ein echter Kontrollfreak was Beziehungen betrifft. Sie wollte reden und hat mich durchlöchert mit ihren Fragen über Bulma und Trunks und ich glaub sie kennt mein Leben schon besser als ich selbst. Und sie wollte ausgehen. Sie schleifte mich durch die Stadt und in Restaurants. Und ich hab alles bezahlt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Er nickte nur. „Und das alles für ein paar Küsse und Händchen halten. Ich kam mir vor wie ein alter Perverser mit dem jungen Mädchen."**

„**Hat dich aber nicht abgehalten wie ich sehe."**

„**Am Anfang lief da nichts. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Nur Küsse und Händchenhalten, hab ich gesagt. Es hat Monate gedauert bis wir zusammen in den Federn gelandet sind. Und dann hatten wir noch immer keinen, naja, du weißt schon**

„**Ich bin müde Vegeta. Komm zum Punkt."**

„**Du nervst mich Kakarott. Und du wolltest doch von Anfang anfangen. Ich kanns auch kurz machen, da hätt ich mir vieles erspart."**

„**Ist ja gut. Flipp nicht gleich wieder aus. Mach nur schneller ich hab Hunger."**

„**Ich kürz es jetzt runter und das nicht deinetwillen, sondern weil ich auch keine Böcke mehr hab. Also. Marron ist meine Tochter."**

**Für eine kurzen Moment dachte ich Kakarott würde umkippen aber er fasste sich wieder und wenn auch nur gestammel raus kam. Auf den Schock musste ich mich auch erst mal setzen. Ich hatte es ihm tatsächlich erzählt.**

„**Aber wie? Und Kuririn? Aber wie? Ich versteh das nicht."**

„**Wir haben nicht aufgepasst. Wir haben einfach nie aufgepasst." Und das wurde mir selber erst jetzt Bewusst.**

„**Aber ihr seid doch beide Erwachsen und vor allem du Vegeta. Du hattest doch gerade erst Trunks bekommen. Wieso habt ihr nicht aufgepasst?**

„**Sie….sie…sie war noch Jungfrau und wir wollten es langsam angehen. Und keiner von uns hätte es überhaupt für möglich gehalten."**

„**Vegeta, ich raff das nicht. Ihr habt euch doch getrennt und sie war schon lang mit Kuririn zusammen als die beiden uns mitteilten das sie schwanger sind, ich mein Marron…"**

**Ich hob die Hand hoch um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen, denn langsam regte sich etwas in mir. Warum sie die Distanz suchte. Warum wir nicht mehr miteinander schliefen, redeten und sie, dann einfach abhaute. Und dann kam sie ein paar Wochen später mit diesem Stöpsel an und kurz danach war sie schwanger. Hätte ich Trunks nicht gehabt, hätte ich wohl an mir gezweifelt. Ich hatte mich zurück gezogen, ich wollte sie nicht sehen und das letzte was ich hörte war das Marron völlig überraschend bei Nacht und Nebel zur Welt kam und das sie alleine war, weil keiner so früh mit der Geburt gerechnet hatte. Und mir wurde klar das sie es doch war die mich damals angerufen hatte. Und mein Gefühl direkt zu ihr zu gehen war Richtig gewesen aber ich bin geblieben wo ich war. Sie hatte mich aus ihrem Leben geworfen und doch kam sie wieder zu mir zurück.**

**Ich hatte sie hängen lassen. Ich hätte hinterher sein müssen. Und all ihre Worte der letzten Wochen hallten mir im Kopf wieder. Sie war bereit gewesen, ich war es nicht gewesen, deswegen war sie gegangen.**

**Ich ließ Kakarott einfach stehen. Ich preschte in Richtung Kame House durch die Nacht. Natürlich schliefen alle tief und fest als ich durchs Haus schlich. Und ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie froh und erleichtert ich war als ich gesehen habe, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett zum schlafen liegt. Aber ich war auch zu traurig als ich sie da, am Boden im Kinderzimmer liegen sah. **

**Ich schloss die Tür, legte den Riegel um und zog die Schuhe aus. Ich legte mich neben sie, hob die Decke und rutschte ganz dicht zu ihr. Sie erwachte relativ schnell und fuhr erschrocken herum. Ich nutze ihre Verwirrung um sie gleich zu küssen. Ich wollte ihr jetzt nah sein und auch sie drückte sich enger an mich. Sie schlang ihre Beine um meine und küsste mich fordernder. Ich musste sie weg drücken bevor mir zu heiß wurde. **

**Ich merkte, dass ich sie wollte, jetzt, aber mir war auch klar, dass das jetzt nicht ging. Ich nehme sie behutsam in den Arm und bette ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust. Ich wusste nicht wo ich Anfangen sollte und was ich sagen sollte. Sie hatte mich gebeten Abstand zu nehmen und ich hatte es ignoriert aber dennoch presste sie sich an mich als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen und ich merkte, dass ich es dieses Mal richtig gemacht hatte.**

**Ich wachte durch Tritte auf dem Gang auf. Der Boden im Flur knarrte. C 18 war nicht mehr da und auch die kleine Marron war nicht mehr in ihrem Bett. Ich war mir unsicher was ich jetzt tun sollte. Sollte ich durchs Fenster hinaus schleichen und hoffen das Kuririn meine Aura nicht spürte oder sollte ich hier warten?**

**Die Tür ging auf und C18 kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee herein. Sie reichte mir die Tasse und kroch wieder unter die Decke neben mich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüfte und legte ihren Kopf in meinen Schoss während ich dasaß und anfing meinen Kaffee zu trinken. Ich gab mir schließlich einen Ruck und fragte sie nach Kuririn und Marron.**

„_Ich hab Marron heute Morgen in den Kindergarten gebracht und die Mutter einer Freundin gebeten Marron Heute mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Und Kuririrn ist zu Son Goku gegangen."_

**Mehr sagte sie nicht, also hackte ich nach.**

„**Weiß er das ich da bin?"**

„_Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er weiß, dass du es bist aber er weiß, dass jemand da ist. Und heute Morgen ist er dann Hals über Kopf raus gestürzt und zu Son Goku gegangen. Ich weiß nicht wann er wieder kommt."_

„**Wie spät ist es?"**

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben noch Zeit. Du hast so tief geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Leg dich noch ein bisschen zu mir."_

„**Nicht hier. Das ist Marrons Zimmer lass uns wo anders hin gehen. Und keiner von uns weiß wann Kuririn zurück kommt. Lass uns zu mir gehen. Die Westliche Hauptstadt ist nur ein paar Minuten entfernt."**

„_Dann geh ich vorher duschen, solange du deinen Kaffe trinkst."_** Sie war schon halb aufgestanden als ich sie am Arm fest hielt. „Ich kippe den Kaffee in den Abfluss. Du kannst bei mir duschen."**

**Sie lächelte, gab mir einen Kuss und machte sich dann auf in ihr Zimmer um ein paar Sachen zu packen. Ich wartete unten in der Küche auf sie, und versuchte so viel Kaffe wie Möglich zu trinken bevor sie die Treppe herunter kam. Mit viel Schwung ergriff sie meine Hand und zog mich hinaus. Ich konnte die Tasse gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Rand der Spüle stellen. Wir schnellten durch die Luft und ich übernehm die Führung. Wir stiegen durch das Dachfenster ein und schlichen uns den Gang hinunter bis in mein Zimmer. Die Tür war kaum ins Schloss gefallen als sie mir schon um den Hals viel. Wir taumelten und trudelten küssend durchs Zimmer. Sie wuchtete mich aufs Bett und ging lachend rückwärts in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie schenkte mir noch eine Kusshand bevor sie hinter der Tür verschwand. Auf die Ellenbogen gestützt seufzte ich und lies meinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken fallen.**

„_Pst."_

**Ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah ihre Hand die aus der Bad Tür heraus ragte. Mit dem Zeigefinger bedeutete sie mir zu ihr zu kommen. Die Hand verschwand und nach und nach kamen Kleidungsstücke durch den Türschlitz geflogen. Hose, Top, BH, Höschen. Mir stieg die röte ins Gesicht und die Hitze in die Hose. Dieses verrückte Weibsstück. Salopp kam ich auf die Beine und ging rüber zum Bad.**

**Als ich die Tür öffnen will rührt sie sich keinen Millimeter. C18 lacht. Ich schaue durch den kleinen Spalt in der Tür und sehe direkt in ihre fröhlich lachenden Augen. Sie hält die Tür von innen.**

„_So leicht mach ich es dir nicht", _**lacht sie. Ruckartig öffnet sie die Tür ein Stück weiter, küsst mich und zieht dann die Tür komplett zu und dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss. Ich könnte die Tür eintreten, kein Problem aber ich lass ihr ihren Spaß. Sie kann da ja nicht Ewig drin bleiben und die Tasche mit ihren Klamotten liegt auch hier. Also mache ich es mir auf dem Bett bequem.**

**(!HALT! Für alle diejenigen die wirklich noch keine 18 sind und diejenigen die auf solche Szenen gerne verzichten gehts weiter unten weiter. Nach der nächsten unterstrichenen Klammer Also einfach runter scrollen bis ihr noch so eine Klammer findet!HALT!)**

_Auf leisen Sohlen schleiche ich in mein Handtuch gewickelt durchs Zimmer und auf das Bett. Ich krabbel über ihn und lege mich deckungsgleich auf ihn. Er hat die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Ich necke ihn mit vielen kleinen Küssen im Gesicht, am Hals und stupse seine Nase mit meiner._

_Er macht kein Mucks. Ich muss grinsen bei so viel Sturheit. Ich lüpfe mein Handtuch ein wenig und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und fange langsam an meine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Seine Steinfassade fängt an zu bröckeln das merkte ich und legt noch ein bisschen Druck nach._

„_Vegi", hauchte ich in sein Ohr. „Vegi." Ich richtete mich wieder auf und nehme mein Handtuch ab und schmeiß es ihm ins Gesicht._

_Er löst seine Hände und nimmt das Handtuch von seinem Gesicht, setzt sich auf und kontrolliert meine Beckenbewegungen nun mit seinen Händen. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn und wir Küssen uns. Mir läuft ein schauer den Rücken runter._

„_Ich liebe dich. Vegeta. Ich liebe dich." ich bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen, während ich ihm aus seinem Shirt half. Ich machte ihm Raum um seine Hose ebenfalls auszuziehen._

**Sie machte mich wahnsinnig. Dieses ständige vor und zurück und vor und zurück. Ich musste raus aus diesen Klamotten. Und dann ihr Duft und ihre Stimme an meinem Ohr. Das Handtuch und die Vorstellung von C18 nackt, gaben mir den Rest. Ich musste wirklich raus aus den Klamotten! Ich packte sie begrub sie unter mir und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.**

_Erneut wechselte ich unsere Position, noch bevor er überhaupt anfangen konnte. Wieder lag er auf dem Rücken und wirkte sichtlich verdutzt wie er da jetzt hin kam. Ich setzte mich wieder aufrecht und grinste ihn an. „So leicht kommst du mir heute nicht davon." Ich lies unsere Hände ineinander schließen und führte sie an der Seite über seinem Kopf zusammen und deutete ihm mit etwas Nachdruck an, dass er sie dort schön lassen sollte. Abwechselnd küsste ich ihn auf den Mund und am Körper, immer ein Stück tiefer. An seinem Bauchnabel angekommen, küsste ich ihn erst bevor ich meine Zunge darin versenkte. Er lehnte sich mir ein bisschen entgegen. Mit meinen Schenkeln drückte ich seine ein wenig weiter auseinander um genug Platz dazwischen zu finden. Mein Mund tastete sich tiefer an sein Becken heran und ich lies eine Sache ganz absichtlich außer Acht während ich zusätzlich mit meinen Händen die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlang fuhr. Er rutschte mir mit dem Becken ein Stück entgegen. Ein kurzer Blick nach Oben in sein Gesicht zeigte mir das er schon sehr erregt war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Hände leicht ins Kissen geschlungen und den Kopfleicht nach hinten überstreckt, der Mund stand leicht offen. Meine Lippen ersetzten die Arbeit meiner Hände und ich drückte seine Schenkel noch ein Stück weiter auseinander. Ich fuhr meine Zunge aus und leckte ihn einmal ganz zart und langsam über die Spitze. Meine linke Hand wittmete sich der Sache zwischen seinen Beinen und ich begann ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen. Er stöhnte und je intensiver ich saugte und leckte desto tiefer und lauter stöhnte er._

_Ich küsste mich seinen Bauch wieder hinauf und liebkoste ihn während ich meine Beine zu seinen Seiten flankierte und mich langsam, ganz langsam, auf ihm nieder lies. Er bäumte sich mir entgegen. Ich machte da weiter wo ich angefangen hatte. Bald setzte er sich auf und umfasste meine Hüfte mit seinen Händen und gab den Takt vor. Er Atmete schon schwer und auch in mir brach nach kurzer Zeit ein Feuerwerk aus. Meine Finger krallten sich in seine Haare und ich zog ihn zu mir um ihn zu küssen, zu beißen und um ein Ventil für diese laute zu finden._

**Sie wird immer feuchter und ihre Muskeln schließen sich immer enger um mich. Es wird schier unerträglich eng in ihr. Ich schmecke Blut in meinem Mund und umspiele ihre Zunge mit meiner. Ich bringe unsere Bewegung abrupt zum stehen und löse mich von ihr.**

**Ich drücke sie nach hinten und bringe sie auf dem Rücken zum liegen. Mit den Händen umgreife ich ihr Kniebeugen und drücke ihre Beine nach oben gegen ihren Bauch während ich wieder in sie eindringe. Mit ihren Händen drückt sie sich vom Fußteil des Bettes ab und mir entgegen. Sie stöhnt und schiebt sich mir immer weiter entgegen. Ich gleite wieder aus ihr und lege mich vor sie, stelle ihr Beine wieder auf, halte sie aber weiterhin gefasst. Während ich sie mit der Zunge verwöhne führe ich meine Finger ein und aus. Sie stöhnt meinen Namen und bald schließen sich ihre Beckenmuskeln um meine Finger die ich augenblicklich durch mein bestes Stück ersetzte und sie so lang weiter antörne bis ich auch komme. **

**Ich lege mich neben sie und ziehe sie auf mich und halte sie ganz fest bei mir. Unsere Herzen rasen und mir hämmert der Puls in den Ohren. Ich hatte sie vermisst. Diese Nähe zu dieser Frau. Und das war sie wirklich geworden. Eine richtige Frau. So Erwachsen und Sinnlich, mit all ihren Reizen und diesen klugen durchdringenden Augen.**

**Entgegen unserer letzten Nacht, stellte ich dieses Mal kurz vor dem Einschlafen noch den Wecker. Der Tag hatte erst angefangen aber ich wollte ihn nicht ganz verschlafen. Sie hatte gesagt sie müsse ihre, ähm unsere Tochter noch abholen und ich wollte den Tag mit ihr auch nicht verschlafen. C18 schlief schon tief und fest als ich den Wecker neben dem Bett abstellte und die Decke noch ein Stück höher zog. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust abgelegt und klammerte sich mit ihrer Hand an meiner Schulter fest. Nicht lange und ich erlag ebenfalls der Müdigkeit der letzten Tage.**

**(!HIER GEHTS WEITER! Hoffe ihr wart brav!)**

_Während Vegeta in der Dusche war zog ich mir schnell meine Jeans und mein Top an, nahm meine Haare nach hinten und machte mir einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz. Vegeta kam schon fertig angezogen aus dem Bad und zusammen starteten wir aus dem Fenster in die Luft. Schon fast gemächlich flogen wir in die Südliche Hauptstadt in der Marrons Kindergarten und das Zuhause ihrer Freundin Amber lag. Wir landeten recht weit außerhalb und spazierten den Rest in die Stadt. Wir kauften uns unterwegs Eis und Hotdogs. Und ich lachte so viel mit ihm wie lange nicht mehr. Unsere Beziehung war angespannt gewesen und auch wenn ich seine Nähe suchte konnte ich nicht entspannen wenn wir zusammen waren. Der Knoten scheint geplatzt zu sein. Wir bemühten uns, uns so Normal wie möglich zu benehmen aber ich war einfach so ausgelassen und froh, dass Vegi wirklich keine Peinlichkeit erspart blieb. Aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Nach zwei Stunden erreichten wir das blaue Reihenhaus. Vegeta lehnte sich gegen die Fassade des Hauses und war so vom Eingang aus nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich läutete zwei Mal und nach kurzer Zeit öffnete mir Ambers Vater die Tür. Er bat mich hinein und als er sich umwandte, schenkte ich Vegi noch ein grinsen bevor ich hinein verschwand. Die Mädchen waren im Garten des Hauses und somit war Marron schon fertig gekleidet und wir waren in weniger als 5 Minuten wieder draußen, bereit zum Abflug. Kuririn und ich waren zwar immer drauf bedacht niemals von den Nachbarn oder anderen Einwohnern als ungewöhnlich empfunden zu werden aber mit Vegeta an meiner Seite wollte ich so schnell wie möglich Distanz zu dieser einengenden Normalität gewinnen. Ich hielt Marron an der Hand als wir flogen und sie hatte nur Augen für Vegeta. Was auch nicht verwunderlich war, nachdem sie ihn heute Morgen in ihrem Zimmer vor ihrem Bett vorgefunden hatte. Und das mit ihrer Mama im Arm. Aber sie hatte nichts gesagt. Nur angestrengt nachgedacht, dass sah man ihrem Gesicht an. Ich drehte ab und Vegeta folge mir._

„**Wo willst du hin? Wir sind gleich da."**

„_Kuririn ist nicht zu Hause. Und auch wenn ich nicht scharf darauf bin das hiervor anderen Leuten auszudiskutieren, werden wir jetzt zu Son Gokus Haus fliegen und vielleicht ist es ganz gut wenn jemand da ist der euch auseinander halten kann, wenns rund geht."_

„**Tz glaubst du etwa der Knirps könnte mir etwas anhaben."**_ Ich strafte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. _**„Tut mir leid ich werde nicht mehr über ihn her ziehen. Ich wollte nur realistisch sein. Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen zu machen."**

„_Mache ich auch nicht. Mir geht es um Kuririn," schnappte ich. Er verzog das Gesicht sagte aber nichts mehr._

_Marron war den ganzen Flug still gewesen und hatte ihre Augen nicht von Vegeta genommen. Hätte ich sie losgelassen und Vegeta und ich wären in getrennte Richtungen geflogen wäre sie wahrscheinlich ihm nachgeflogen. Sie schien sich auf die jüngsten Ereignisse keinen Reim machen zu können aber sie schien wieder zu ahnen, dass hier was nicht stimmte._

_Es war später Nachmittag als wir Son Gokus Haus erreichten. Dieser wartete schon mit einigem Abstand zum Haus auf uns, und winkte uns rüber. Wir landeten und ich sah direkt in Son Gokus traurige Augen die mich fixierten. Kein Vorwurf kein Gefühl der Abneigung machte sich breit. Ich schaute zu Vegeta und ich wusste ich hatte etwas verpasst. Vegeta hatte sich wohl gegen mein Verbot nochmal mit Son Goku getroffen. Aber ich war nicht sauer. Denn irgendwie hat das alles in die Bahnen gelenkt in denen es jetzt ist. Da war ich mir sicher. Son Goku kniete sich nieder und nahm die kleine Marron an sich. „Chichi ist mit Goten zu den Nachbarn gegangen, sie warten schon auf Marron." Ich hatte ihm so viel Voraussicht nicht zugetraut, das gebe ich zu aber wenn es ums kämpfen ging kam die Logik ja auch von irgendwo her._

„_Kuririn ist im Haus. Er ist echt fertig. Sei also bitte nicht du, wenn du mit ihm sprichst." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was sollte das heißen nicht ich. „Sei einfach nett zu ihm."_

„_Ich weiß nicht für wen du dich hältst aber ich brauche deinen Rat nicht. Ich bin dir dankbar für das was du getan hast aber mehr kannst du von mir nicht erwarten. Wir sind keine Freunde Son Goku. Ich akzeptiere dich aber mehr ist es auch nicht. Bring jetzt also bitte meine Tochter hier weg und komm dann so schnell wie möglich wieder. Ich will nicht das Vegeta Kuririn an die Gurgel springt." Goku nickte nur und verschwand dann mittels Momentanerteleportation. Es war eine unheimliche Situation hier Draußen, zu wissen das Kuririn jetzt dort drüben war und ich, hier eindeutig der Verräter, mit Verstärkung hier Draußen stand. Aber ich wöllte es auch nicht ohne Vegeta tun. Son Goku tauchte wieder auf und ich marschierte voran auf sein Haus zu._

_Kuririn kam raus gelaufen als wir noch nicht ganz bei der Tür angekommen waren. Ich wusste nicht ob ich das Wort zuerst ergreifen sollte und mich entschuldigen sollte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl er würde es nicht verstehen wie ich es meine. Ich würde mich nicht für Vegeta entschuldigen. Aber sicher hatte er es verdient das ich mich für die Zeit die ich ihm mit meinen Lügen geraubt habe entschuldige. Ich hatte ihm ein Kind unter gejubelt. Und jetzt war ich soweit ihm alles zu nehmen._

„_Bleib stehen wo du bist C18." Ich stoppte._

„_Kuririn es tut mir leid." Jetzt war es doch raus gekommen, diese Floskel. „Ich hatte es so nicht kommen sehen. Ich hatte es so nie geplant. Nicht alles. Ich habe Halt gesucht und du warst der erste der mir eingefallen ist."_

„_Also hast du dir gedacht du ruinierst Mal eben mein Leben? Du versuchst mir also zu sagen, wäre dir jemand anderer in den Sinn gekommen, irgendwer, könnte ich heute friedlich in meinem Bett schlafen? Ich müsste nicht Nachts aufwachen und feststellen, dass meine Frau wieder nicht da ist? Und mich nicht fragen wo sie ist und mit wem?" Seine Stimme schrillte hoch und ich merkte wie er Vegeta ins Auge fasste. Ich wollte etwas erwidern aber Kuririn war noch nicht fertig. „ Ich hab lange gebraucht bis ich es verstanden hatte. Du warst immer in einem gewissen Maß kühl aber ich wusste auch das wir dir wichtig waren, also fragte ich mich was nicht stimmte. Ich dachte du suchst Zeit um nachzudenken. Du hattest keine schöne Vergangenheit aber ich dachte ich bin für dich da. Ich gab dir Freiraum!" Wieder wollte ich eingreifen aber er hob die Hand. „Und du Missbrauchst mein Vertrauen und gehst zu…" Kuririn senkte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste._

**„****Ich hatte sie zuerst. Du hast sie MIR weggenommen."**_ Vegetas tiefe feste Stimmer durchbrach die Stille. Und es wurde noch Stiller. Alle sahen wir Vegeta an, auch Kuririn._ **„Du hast mich richtig verstanden,"** brüllte er schon fast,** „ Ich hatte sie zuerst! Du hast mich meines Lebens beraubt, dass ich hätte haben können!"**

„_DU HATTEST SIE DOCH! Bei dir! In deinem Bett, in ihrem Kopf, in ihrem Herz! Sonst stünden wir heute nicht hier! Wenn ich sie gehabt hätte, wären wir heute nicht hier! Also erzähl mir nicht dein Leben wäre schlimm gewesen…" Er wurde leise gegen Ende und jetzt war es an mir laut zu werden._

„_Hört auf über meinen Kopf hinweg zu reden! ALLE BEIDE! Keiner von euch sollte sich je noch einmal anmaßen mir Dinge die ich so nie ausgesprochen habe in den Mund oder in den Kopf zu legen. Ich habe euch beide, alle beide, geliebt, so viel es mir Möglich war. Ich liebe Marron über alles, sie ist das Beste, das ich je in meinem Leben geschaffen habe und hatte. Und nur ihretwegen stehen wir hier!" ich machte einen Schritt weg von Vegeta und auf Kuririn zu. Und noch einen. „Ihr beide kennt nicht meine Beweggründe, noch mein Herz, und ich werde einen Teufel tun und euch mehr zu sagen als ihr wissen müsst. Bei aller Liebe, das steht euch beiden nicht zu. Nicht jetzt." Ich war bei Kuririn angekommen und sah ihm scharf in die Augen. Auch wenn er mit Wut sprach und Wut ihn schüttelte, er war traurig, und er verstand nicht._

„_Kuririn ich kenne nicht die richtigen Worte für so eine Situation und ich wollte dir nie mit Absicht weh tun. Du bist einer von den Guten und ich schaff es nicht mit dir mitzuhalten. Ich kann nicht immer lachen, nicht immer positiv in den Tag gehen, nicht immer mit den anderen zusammen sein, aber vor allem nicht immer lachen. Ich bin innerlich fröhlich, und wenn etwas wirklich lustig ist, dann lache ich auch aber ich will nicht immer gefragt werden ob etwas nicht stimmt nur weil ich so schaue wie ich schaue. Ich kann das nicht. Mit uns war alles in Ordnung, wäre da nicht die Zeit mit Vegeta vor dir gewesen. Ich will dir nicht mehr weh tun als ich es schon tue, aber ich muss es dir sagen. So ehrlich wie ich kann, ich denke du hast es verdient."_

_Kuririn hatte Aufmerksam zugehört. Er war gefasst. Er schien fast vorbereitet. Und als er nickte sprach ich so ruhig ich konnte weiter. Ich hatte einen dicken Klos im Hals und erkannte meine eigene Stimme kaum wieder als ich sprach, „ Als wir uns damals trafen, war ich bereits schwanger gewesen. Marron ist nicht zu früh geboren. Sie kam eine Woche später als der eigentliche Geburtstermin zur Welt. Marron ist Vegetas Tochter." Ich sah wie seine Beine nachgaben und noch bevor ich in fassen konnte war schon Son Goku da der ihn hielt._

„_Ich denke das ist genug für heute. Komm Morgen wieder."_

„_Ich bleibe hier. Die Couch genügt mir. Ich werde nur noch einmal schnell nach Marron sehen." Und ich wende mich um zu Vegeta. „Geh bitte nach Hause. Du bist mir hier keine Hilfe. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss das mit Kuririn alleine besprechen. Ich komme zu dir sobald es geht."_

_Vegeta sagte nichts. Er nickte nicht einmal. Er drehte sich nur um und ging. Son Goku trug Kuririn ins Haus und legte ihn ins Bett im Gästezimmer. Als er mit Chichi und den Kindern zurück kam brachte ich Marron bei Goten im Bett unter und nahm die Bettwäsche die Chichi mir reichte dankbar entgegen. Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Kuririn war nach kurzer Zeit aufgewacht, entdeckte mich im Wohnzimmer und wir redeten, und stritten und es wurden Tränen vergossen. Son Goku und Chichi liesen sich nicht Blicken aber wir waren sicher unüberhörbar gewesen. Aber ich war erleichtert gewesen. Wir hatten geredet, wirklich geredet. Er hatte viel gefragt und ich war so ehrlich wie ich es noch nie in unserer Beziehung war. Wie ich es seit langem sein konnte._

_Es schmerzte mich auch Kuririn zu verlieren und Marron würde es schmerzen ihren Vater zu verlieren. Nicht gänzlich aber mit Einschränkungen. Doch trotz allem wollte er sie nicht ganz bei sich haben. Er war sich sicher es nicht zu können, jetzt wo er es wusste. Ich hielt es für Schwachsinn. Fünf Jahre seines Lebens hatte er mit ihr verbracht. Die konnte er nicht einfach verdrängen, aber ich lies ihn. Marron würde weiterhin bei mir auf der Insel wohnen. Aber er würde jeden Tag kommen dürfen und mit ihr spielen oder sie zu sich holen dürfen. Bis wir einen Rhythmus gefunden hätten. Wir beschlossen auch es ihr nicht sofort zu sagen, und dass Vegeta sich zuerst zurück halten sollte. Es war sein Wunsch und ich akzeptierte natürlich. Sie war seine Tochter._

_Aber ich war erleichtert. Und auch wenn es vielleicht in der Situation unangemessen war küsste ich ihn noch einmal wie beim Ersten Mal. Es war ein unglaublich schwerer Klotz den ich mit mir nahm als ich ging aber nach vier Tagen, musste irgendwann genug sein. Marron musste zurück in ihren Alltag und Vegeta wartete auf mich. Kuririn würde bei Son Goku bleiben, bis er etwas Neues gefunden hatte…._

**Ich hatte C18 den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen, auch wenn er erst fünf Stunden dauerte. Es war Mittagszeit und die Temperaturen stiegen nach oben. Es war noch angenehm kühl hier im Haus aber die Sonne würde schon in einer Stunde ums Haus gewandert sein und den begrünten Garten in strahlenden Sonnenschein Fluten.**

**Der neue tiefblaue Anzug saß Perfekt und die goldenen Manschettenknöpfe die C 18 extra für diesen Anlass ausgesucht hatte saßen auch schon an ihrem Platz. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel und mir wurde angst und bange bei dem was gleich passieren würde.**

**Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Kakarott steckte seinen Kopf durch den Schlitz. Als er sah, dass ich alleine war schlüpfte er schnell herein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Er trug einen Beigen Anzug und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.**

„**Lass mich hier unter kommen. Chichi macht mich noch wahnsinnig, ich darf nichts von dem Essen anrühren. Sie hat das Ruder an sich gerissen seit C18 zum umziehen nach oben verschwunden ist. Und bevor du fragst ich hab sie auch noch nicht gesehen. Schicker Anzug."**

„**Ich weiß nicht was dich auf die Idee gebracht hat ausgerechnet heute meine Nähe zu suchen aber ich rate dir, schnellst möglich wieder nach draußen zu verschwinden und deinen Platz einzunehmen. Wenigstens ein Mal in deinem Leben." Die Antwort war eine hässliche Grimasse. Und er schnappte sich mein Sandwich vom Teller und rannte in den Gang und holperte die Treppen runter. Und dann erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf C18 in ihrem Kleid, bevor sie die Tür vom Zimmer gegenüber zuschlug. Warum hatte ich gedacht dass es weiß sein würde?**

**Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Chaya huschte ebenso wie Kakarott zuvor ins Zimmer. „ Du solltest die Tür lieber geschlossen lassen. Zumindest die nächsten 30 Minuten. Sie flippt gerade aus. Wehe du ruinierst ihr die Überraschung. Sie hat eine Stunde für die Haare gebraucht und meine Finger sind schon ganz steif vom halten. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Sie sieht so hübsch aus. Also ruinier es nicht Dad." Chaya wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und ihre schwarze Mähne verschwand zusammen mit ihrem himmelblauen Kleid hinter der Tür, die sie schloss.**

**Noch 30 Minuten also. Die Krawatte fehlte mir noch, aber ich entschied schnell, dass das eindeutig zu viel des Guten war. Das Ding war einfach zu eng. Ich spürte wie Goten und Trunks auf die Insel zuhielten, wie sagt man hier: besser spät als nie, und ein paar Minuten später ging das Getrappel im Flur los. Ich vermute dass ich jetzt auch noch nicht dran war.**

**Ich setzte mich auf den Rand des Bettes und dachte über die letzten Jahre nach. Es war viel passiert. Marron war meine Tochter geworden und kaum vier Jahre danach war C18 mit Chaya schwanger gewesen. Wir hatten uns mit Kuririn Arrangiert und es wurde deutlich entspannter als er endlich, muss ich schon fast sagen, diese Chris oder wie sie sich nennt kennen gelernt hat. Mir war von Anfang an klar das C18 nichts für sie übrig hatte, und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert aber für unseren Alltag mit Marron war das die Lösung für alles gewesen. Und auch Chaya kam in den Genuss von zwei Vätern erzogen zu werden. Alles in allem waren die letzten Jahre wie im Flug vergangen und nun sitze ich hier und warte darauf abgeholt zu werden. *tock tock***

**Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und Marron streckte ihren Kopf herein. Sie war atemberaubend hübsch geworden. Eine erwachsene Frau mit langem Haar und großen stechend blauen Augen. Heute war sie noch schöner als sonst und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Seit Monaten hörte ich sie, ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter über nichts anderes mehr reden. „Ich glaube es ist soweit. Wo ist deine Krawatte?" Ich hatte mir die Jacke zugeknöpft und warf ihr einen Blick zu den sie nur allzu gut kannte. Marron rollte die Augen und schien mit den Schultern zu zucken. Ihr Kopf verschwand wieder und ich hörte wie sie langsam die Stufen nach unten nahem. Ich räusperte mich ein letztes Mal und band mir auf dem Weg nach unten die Krawatte um die sie für mich ausgesucht hatte. Marron wartete im Wohnzimmer auf mich und grinste mich schelmisch an als sie die Krawatte sah. Sie richtete sie mit schnellen Händen und küsste mich auf die Stirn und ich fühlte mich jedes Mal wie ein alter Opa.**

**Sie war trotz ihrer Gene größer als C18 und ich gewachsen. Nicht viel aber die langen Beine standen der schlanken zierlichen Person die sie war wirklich gut. Sie war in ihrem ganzen Auftreten immer sehr feminin gewesen und nach der Pubertät, die ich als trist bezeichnen würde, war sie wirklich aufgeblüht. Und wenn ich sie heute an diesem Tag vor mir sehe, die blonden Haare elegant nach hinten gekämmt, zwei dünne Zöpfe die wie ein Haargummi ihre Haare hinten umfassen und in einem langen, gedrehten Zopf über ihre schmale Schulter nach vorne fallen. Ich küsste sie ganz zart auf ihre rosigen Wangen, um nicht ihr Makeup zu ruinieren, ich weiß das ihre Schwester sich viel Mühe gegeben hat, dann lasse ich den Schleier herunter und biete ihr meinen Arm an, in den sie sich mit festem Griff einhackt. Wir schweigen eine Weile bis Marron mit starrem Blick nach vorne das Schweigen bricht.**

„**Papa?"**

„**Hm?"**

„**Bring ihn bitte nicht um." Ich zog eine Augen braue hoch. „Ich lieb ihn wirklich sehr, sonst würden wir nicht hier stehen, oder?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Nervosität und schrillte hier und da hoch. „ ich weiß du bist nicht glücklich darüber aber sieh bitte einfach darüber hinweg, ok? Er ist wirklich ein netter Junge und", „Marron. Meinst du wir würden heute hier stehen wenn ich das nicht wüsste. Ein netter Junge", ich musste lachen. „Er konnte ja gar nichts anderes werden. Und die Tatsache das er heute da draußen stehen kann, ohne Gips und Krücken, sollten dir als Beweis meines väterlichen Wohlwollens reichen." Es war selten aber sie, brachte mich immer zum Lachen. „ Da ist etwas ganz anderes was ich dir nicht verzeihen werde." Mein lächeln blieb und ich hoffe das sie das entspannt. Wieder schwiegen wir.**

„**Ich habe damals wirklich einen Schreck bekommen als du auf dem Boden in meinem Zimmer lagst. Ich dachte nur was macht den Onkel Vegeta hier. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich doch noch träumte. Sei froh das Mama rechtzeitig aufgewacht ist bevor ich dir meine Puppenbürste in die Nase stecken konnte." Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Tatsache, dass das Summen, das von den wartenden Gästen draußen kam kurz erstarb, lies mich darauf schließen dass sie es auch gehört hatten und immer noch hören. Als das Gemurmel wieder los ging und Marron sich beruhigt hatte fing sie nervös an, an ihrem Kleid herum zu zupfen. Angefangen beim weißen goldbestickten Bustier, das herzförmig ihre Kurven umspielte, über die weißen runden Knöpfe, die sie mit ihren Fingern einzeln zu zählen schien und die ihr Kleid hinten schlossen. Sie versuchte noch mehr Volumen in den Rock zu bekommen, der, Zitat Marron: ein Traum aus Tüll war. Ich konnte mir bis heute nichts darunter vorstellen aber, für mich sah sie aus wie eine riesige Glocke. Schön, aber eben riesig und Glockenmäßig. Aber das schien hier Mode zu sein, soweit ich das in dem Brautgeschäft in dem ich zur Anzugsanfertigung war sehen konnte. Und die dezenten goldenen Stickereien die die oberste Lage das Rockteils verzierten passten perfekt zum Oberteil, Zitat Schwester.**

**Der Hochzeitsmarsch setzte ein und Marron klammerte sich wieder an meinen Arm. Wir warteten bis das Stühle schieben aufgehört hatte und traten dann durch die Tür ins Freie. Die Sonne war gleißend hell und Marron und ihr Kleid strahlten um die Wette, erst recht als wir an der hintersten Reihe der Freunde vorbei waren und auf den Korridor einlenkten der zum Traualtar führte. Ich sah C18 ganz vorne stehen in einem bordeaux roten Knielangen Cocktailkleid. Sie hatte die Haare mit Klammern nach hinten genommen und sah immer noch genau so umwerfend und jung aus, wie bei unserem Ersten treffen.**

_**Ich drückte Papas Hand noch einmal fest und wandte mich noch einmal lächelnd zu ihm um bevor Vegeta mich an meinen Paps übergab. Kuririn lüpfte ebenfalls den Schleier und küsste mich auf die Stirn bevor der Schleier mein Gesicht wieder verhüllte. Ich musste mich wohl zu ihm runter bücken aber ich freute mich ihn in Tränen aufgelöst in den Arm nehmen zu können. Er bot mir seinen Arm an und zusammen schritten wir weiter auf dem Teppich in Richtung Altar. Ich sah Mama und sie schien auch die ein oder andere Träne zu verdrücken. Dann Chaya die mit ihren reifen dreizehn Jahren als meine Brautjungfer zur Rechten des Pfarrers stand und sich ganz fest an ihren Strauß klammerte. Dann Trunks, der mich über beide Ohren angrinste. Er war maßgeblich an der ganzen Sache schuld. Er hatte uns zusammen gebracht, was wahrlich kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Es wäre fast nicht die erste Ehe für meinen zukünftigen Mann gewesen der bereits zuvor, früh verlobt gewesen war und ich war mir lange Zeit gar nicht bewusst, dass ich überhaupt in ihn verliebt war. Trunks lud uns immer öfter zu treffen ein von denen er sich dann urplötzlich immer mit einer anderen Ausrede frühzeitig verabschiedete. Und es kam wie es kommen musste als sich die Treffen auch ohne Trunks verselbstständigten und wir uns wieder besser kennen lernten. Ich zwinkerte Trunks in diesem kurzen Augenblick den wir hatten zu, den nun war ich endlich vorne angekommen und konnte nicht warten den Schleier gelüpft zu bekommen und endlich sein Gesicht zu sehen. Papa erwies mir die Geste und gesellte sich dann zu Chris.**_

_**Ich sah in seine schwarzen Augen und nahm seine Hand. Sie war schweißnass und eiskalt, obwohl es sicher fast 30 Grad hatte. Ich war überrascht ihn in einem schwarzen Frack zu sehen. Während der Pfarrer sprach sah ich ihm fest in die Augen, während er nervös zwischen dem Pfarrer, Trunks und mir, hin und her sah. Doch sein Eheversprechen schaffte er ohne Zettel und Gestotter. Das ganze schien so schnell vorbei das ich fast überrascht war als er mich Klischeehaft in seinen Arm zog und nach unten lehnte um mich zu küssen. Wir hatten es so abgemacht aber als es soweit war, tobten, klatschten und pfiffen die Gäste. Ich will nicht wissen wie Papa Vegeta geschaut hatte aber der Moment war es mir Wert. Ich hatte Goten geheiratet und Papa würde wohl oder übel jetzt mit dem Gedanken leben müssen, dass ich den Feind in unsere Familie gebracht hatte. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächsten Geburtstage, Ostern, Weihnachten und noch mehr Geburtstage. Was er wohl sagen dazu sagen wird Opa zu werden? Ich grinste in mich hinein und legte meinen Kopf auf Gotens Schulter. Ich sah meine Eltern zusammen tanzen. Vegeta hatte Mama von hinten Umarmt und hielt ihren Bauch mit seinen Händen, sie hatte ihre auf seinen. Damit wären wir dann bald vier.**_

_**ENDE! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Freu mich auf Kommis :D**_


End file.
